An Unforgettable Summer
by Agent 16
Summary: On the first day of summer Phineas decides to tell Isabella that he loves her but when a terrible accident happens that lands him in the hospital will he have enough time? Will Phineas recover? Will this summer be wonderful or horrible? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS OR FERB OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. I DO OWN THE PLOT HOWEVER. ANYWAY THIS IS MY SECOND STORY SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING!**

**Chapter 1:**

**No Point of View:**

Phineas woke up to birds singing and pressed the button that turned off his alarm clock. He went over to the window and looked outside at the peaceful Danville neighborhood. For a moment he was lost in thought. He was thinking about a certain girl that lived across the street her name was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Phineas was thinking about how beautiful she was. Over the past few weeks Phineas had begun to notice Isabella as more than just a best friend. At first he brushed his thoughts off but they kept getting stronger and stronger until he finally realized he was in love with her. He thought about telling her but he convinced himself she didn't feel the same way, so he kept it to himself until now. Today he thought was going to be the day he found out a way to tell her. He broke out of his thoughts when he realized Ferb wasn't in his bed. He scanned the room and found a note sitting on his pillow.He opened it up and it said, "_Dear Phineas, left early today to meet Vanessa at the mall. Candace is at her date with Jeremy and mom and dad are at the shop. Be back this afternoon, signed Ferb._ Phineas read the note one more time before getting dressed in his usual summer clothes. Once he was dressed Phineas proceeded downstairs and into the kitchen where he poured himself a bowl of cereal. He kept thinking about what he was going to build today and how it was going to let Isabella know he loved her. Just then out of nowhere the idea came to him like a rock to the forehead. He should build the world's biggest stone statue of Isabella that says he loves her. He then said his famous catch phrase.

"Hey, I know what I'm going to do today!" he shouted before running outside and getting his idea started.

AT THE GOOGLE PLEX MALL:

Ferb and Vanessa walked out of the restaurant holding hands and talking. They were talking about how glad they were that school had finally ended when they bumped into Isabella and the fireside girls.

"Hey Isabella," said Ferb.

"Oh hey Ferb is Phineas here?" asked Isabella.

"No he is alone at home right now since I am on a date with Vanessa, but you and the fireside girls can walk home with us we were just leaving," answered Ferb.

"Oh ok if you don't mind, the fireside girls and I were just doing some clothes shopping," said Isabella before walking with Ferb and Vanessa. The nine of them walked home unaware that something horrible was about to happen to Phineas.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED:

"Take that Perry the platypus, and that!" shouted Doofenshmirtz as he fired his ray gun at the secret agent. Today Doofenshmirtz built the Destroyinator to destroy the O.W.C.A. Perry the Platypus dodged the blasts before charging at the doctor and tying him up. He then shoved the inator over the edge of the balcony and flew off in his hovercraft. As he flew off Perry noticed the inator fired off one shot towards his owner's backyard. Perry only flew faster almost crashing several times into sky scrapers.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" yelled Doofenshmirtz as the platypus flew off smiling.

AT THE FLYNN FLETCHER BACKYARD:

"Finally almost done," said Phineas to himself as he carved the final letter in stone. Just then Phineas heard something and turned around just as the beam of light hit the platform he was standing on. Before Phineas could say a word the platform nearly 50 feet in the air collapsed sending him falling into the big oak tree. He landed on his feet hard and heard both of his leg bones break. He felt a surge of pain and fell onto his back he looked up and saw that a branch was sticking out of him. He felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his whole lifetime. Slowly he pulled himself towards the house and into the kitchen realizing he was leaving a trail of blood behind him. When he got to the kitchen he realized the phone was a wall phone. He then remembered he had his cell phone in his pocket. Phineas took it out but found the battery was nearly dead. He decided he only had enough battery to make one call and quickly called Ferb. It rang for a couple minutes before it went to voicemail.

"H-Hey bro it's P-Phineas," he said in extreme pain.

"L-Listen I had a really bad fall and broke both my legs not to mention the pieces of wood sticking out of my chest right now," groaned Phineas.

"B-But if I don't make it then I want you to tell I-Isabella I l-love her," whispered Phineas before going unconscious.

NEAR THE FLYNN FLECTHER HOUSEHOLD:

Ferb heard his phone go off in his pocket and was about to answer it when Buford and Baljeet walked up to them.

"Hey Ferb," said Baljeet and Buford.

"Hey guys," answered Ferb.

"What's up where is dinnerbell?" asked Buford.

"Oh he is at home probably building something," replied Ferb walking on the others following him. When they were about a block away from the house everyone looked up and saw what Phineas had built. Before them they saw a 50 foot tall Isabella with a heart that said I LOVE YOU ISABELLA LOVE PHINEAS. Everyone took a long look at it before looking at Isabella. Her mouth was wide open inside she was filled with happiness.

"Phineas loves me!" sighed Isabella.

"Yes, yes he does," answered Ferb still astonished at what Phineas had done. Then he remembered Phineas had left him a voicemail. Quickly he opened it up and listened to it. Slowly Ferbs face darkened.

"Ferb what's wrong?" asked the group. Ferb quickly opened his phone and called Candace.

"Hello Candace?" asked Ferb in a very serious tone everyone listened in still wondering at why Ferb looked so upset.

"Yes I know this is a bad time but," Ferb started but they heard Candace start to yell.

"CANDACE I DON'T CARE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP AND GET OVER HERE PHINEAS IS IN TROUBLE!" shouted Ferb. Everyone took a step back, astonished Ferb had just yelled. A few seconds later they heard Candace hang up.

"Candace will meet us at the house let's go!" shouted Ferb as he started to run off but Vanessa stopped him.

"Ferb stop, tell us what's happening," said Vanessa.

"Yeah what do you mean Phineas is in trouble?" asked Isabella.

"Hold on let me make one more call," said Ferb dialing his phone. Everyone took a step forward wanting to listen in on the call.

"Hello Danville fire department?" asked Ferb.

"Yes this is an emergency, my brother Phineas is severely injured and I need an ambulance right away," said Ferb before hanging up. Everyone took in what Ferb had just said and started freaking out especially Isabella.

"What do you mean Phineas is severely injured?" cried Isabella. Ferb only pulled out his phone and played them the voice message once it was finished Isabella was in tears.

"Come on we have to get home now!" shouted Ferb as he made a mad dash for the house. The others followed Isabella running like her life depended on it. When they got to the house Ferb broke open the door and went to the kitchen where he found Phineas unconscious in a pool of blood.

"Phineas!" shouted Ferb as he knelt down next to Phineas tears in his eyes. Everyone else arrived at where Phineas was lying and looked in sadness.

"NO PHINEAS!" Isabella cried as she sat down next to Ferb while she cradled Phineas' head in her arms. Suddenly they heard the door burst open again and saw Candace.

"FERB WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" asked Candace tears forming in her eyes as well, before Ferb could answer though they heard sirens outside the house follow by police and paramedics bursting into the room.

"Alright everyone step back," said one paramedic. Ferb had to pull Isabella away from Phineas so the paramedics could do their job.

"Alright let's get him to an emergency room ASAP!" shouted the second paramedic as he and the other one loaded Phineas onto the stretcher. Everyone followed the paramedics out of the house and watched as the ambulance drove off, sirens blazing.

"Come on let's follow them!" shouted Candace as she entered her car the others climbed in and the sped off.

PERRY THE PLATYPUS!:

Perry watched in silence as his owner was taken away in the ambulance tears in his eyes. This was all his fault thought Perry. But then he remembered he wasn't the one that built the inator. The real culprit was Doofenshmirtz he thought as he got angrier by the second. He knew one thing Doofenshmirtz would pay!

AT THE HOSPITAL:

When the gang arrived at the hospital they rushed inside Candace didn't even bother to park she just left her car running.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman at the front desk.

"Yes we are here to see a Phineas Flynn," answered Candace.

"Oh yes well he is in surgery right now but you can see him in a couple hours," said the nurse while pointing to the waiting area. Everyone went over and took a seat either crying or looking down at the ground. Finally after a couple of hours a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Hello I am Dr. Patterson chief surgeon at this hospital," said the doctor.

"Doctor is Phineas going to be ok?" asked Isabella while she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I think he is, when you brought him in he had lost a lot of blood but after we stopped the bleeding and removed the pieces of wood he stabilized," answered the doctor. Everyone let out a sigh of relief before Candace spoke.

"When can we see him?" asked Candace.

"Right now if you want to but I must warn you we still could lose him at any second so be careful until he stabilizes completely," replied the doctor. Everyone nodded and followed the doctor to one of the rooms.

"He is in this room," said the doctor.

Everyone quickly entered and the doctor closed the door. Phineas was lying on the bed eyes open staring up at the ceiling. When he heard the door open he turned his head and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Phineas as if nothing had happened.

"PHINEAS!" cried Isabella before she jumped on the bed and kissed him. Phineas' eyes widened before he relaxed and kissed her back. After a few minutes they both pulled away still staring into each others eyes.

"Isabella, I, you, me, wow," stuttered Phineas still shocked she had kissed him.

"Phineas I saw what you built," said Isabella smiling. Phineas blushed.

"And I love you too," she finished kissing him again.

"So Isabella will you be my girlfriend?" asked Phineas.

"Of course I will Phineas," answered Isabella. Finally Buford grunted leaving Phineas and Isabella blushing since they just now remembered they weren't alone in this room.

"So I heard you guys found me in the nick of time," said Phineas smiling but still blushing.

"Yes, yes we did," answered Ferb finally. Everyone then leaned in and gave Phineas a big group hug.

"Well thanks Ferb," answered Phineas smiling at his step-brother. His smile suddenly faded when Phineas felt pain again and his heart rate increased. Phineas groaned in pain and started coughing up blood.

"What is happening?" asked the others. Suddenly the doctor dashed in just as Phineas flat lined.

**AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER ONE OF AN UNFORGETTABLE SUMMER. I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT ALSO I THINK I WILL ADD SOME MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY. WHAT DO YOU THINK? OH WELL HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

No Point of View:

"PHINEAS, PHINEAS PLEAS DON'T LEAVE ME!" sobbed Isabella.

"Doctor do something!" shouted Candace as she wiped her tears away.

"Ok nurse charge the defibrillator to 500," ordered the doctor.

"And clear!" he shouted as he pressed both pads to Phineas' chest. Phineas' whole body shook as the electric shock coursed through him.

"No response, let's try again charge to 700!" ordered the doctor.

"And clear," he said again before pressing both pads to Phineas' chest. They waited a few seconds and finally his heart started to beat again normally. The doctor wiped his forehead while the nurse took the defibrillator and left.

"Phineas is going to be alright he is stable now so this shouldn't happen again, if it does call me immediately," said the doctor before leaving the room. After he left Ferb let go of Isabella's arm and she ran up and hugged Phineas. When she did Phineas woke up.

"What just happened?" muttered Phineas.

"PHINEAS YOU'RE AWAKE!" sobbed Isabella shedding tears of joy as she buried her face in Phineas' chest.

"Yeah I am awake," said Phineas smiling before he hugged Isabella. Isabella responded by crying even harder.

"Shh Isabella it's ok I'm fine," said Phineas trying to comfort her.

"I-I know b-but you weren't a few minutes ago, you almost died it was horrible, and I thought I might lose you," cried Isabella between sobs.

"I know but I promise you won't lose me for a long time," said Phineas before kissing Isabella on the lips. Isabella calmed down and kissed back. When they broke apart everyone else came up and told Phineas what had happened after he went unconscious. When Phineas heard what had happened, his eyes widened and was astonished he had almost died.

"It's getting late I think we should call mom and dad and tell them where we are so they don't worry," said Ferb. Candace dialed the number and went out in the hallway. Even though she was out in the hallway you could hear Linda screaming on the phone. When Candace came back into the room she was rubbing her ear.

"So what did mom say Candace?" asked Phineas.

"Well she was pretty mad and worried but I told her you were ok, and she said they would both visit tomorrow," replied Candace before putting her phone away.

"Ok well everyone except Isabella let's go home," said Candace.

"Why not Isabella?" asked Baljeet.

"Because she got special permission to stay here as long as she wants," answered Candace smirking before opening the door and ushering everyone out quietly.

"Well that was nice of our parents," said Phineas smiling.

"Yes, yes it was," replied Isabella before snuggling next to Phineas. Phineas responded by putting his arm around her and pulling her in close.

"Good night Phin," said Isabella.

"Good night Izzy," said Phineas before kissing her forehead.

2 WEEKS LATER:

The next couple weeks went by super fast. Ferb came everyday sometimes with Vanessa, or Buford and Baljeet. Candace and Jeremy visited the hospital every other day and Linda and Lawrence stopped by whenever they could. Isabella however stayed with Phineas all the time. The only time she left his side was to go to the bathroom or to ask the nurse for new blankets or food.

"So Phineas how are you today?" asked Isabella giving Phineas his tray of food the nurses just brought in.

"I am feeling a lot better, thanks for asking," answered Phineas before he took a bite of cereal.

"No problem it's my job," said Isabella smiling. She was very happy Phineas was pulling through ok and with each passing day they grew closer together. Suddenly the heard the door open and looked to see the doctor walk in smiling.

"So Phineas how are you feeling today?" asked the doctor while going over some records.

"A lot better," replied Phineas before taking another bite of cereal.

"Good, Phineas how would you like it if we discharged you from the hospital today because I see no reason to keep you cooped up anymore," said the doctor.

"I would like that very much," answered Phineas smiling. Even though he loved every moment with Isabella he still wanted to start building again.

"Ok I will have your parents come by and pick you up then," replied the doctor before exiting the room.

When Phineas arrived home he entered the backyard on his crutches. When he opened up the back gate he was surprised to see nearly everyone in Danville waiting for him.

"WELCOME HOME PHINEAS!" everyone shouted. Phineas ginned he had no idea everyone had planned a welcome home party. Immediately he was sat down and greeted by everyone. Phineas shook hands and hugged people before he stood up and left.

"Where are you going Phineas?" everyone shouted before he entered the garage. A few moments later he returned with some blueprints and his tool box. Everyone watched closely as Phineas sat down and started to build something. When he was finished everyone wondered what it was. Phineas had built an oval shaped capsule and hopped inside it.

"Phineas what are you doing?" asked Isabella.

"I built this capsule to repair my broken legs," said Phineas while strapping himself in.

"Oh," said everyone. Phineas closed the door and turned it on. There were a few blasts of light before the capsule door opened up and Phineas stepped out looking good as new.

"Wow it worked," said Linda.

"Yes, yes it did," replied Phineas smiling.

"I didn't know you could build things like that," said Linda astonished.

"Now you see it mom!" shouted Candace smiling.

"Wow so all those things you said the boys built was really true?" asked Linda.

"Yes, yes it was," answered Candace smiling. The party lasted until midnight and the gang got permission to sleep over. Before Phineas went to sleep he kissed Isabella on the forehead and thought that this would be the best summer ever!

**AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER TWO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PLEASE TELL ME WHETHER I SHOULD END THE STORY HERE OR CONTINUE IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

No Point of View:

Phineas woke up the next morning feeling well rested. He slowly got up yawning and walked to his window. As he gazed out at the beautiful suburban neighborhood he couldn't help but notice his girlfriend's house. It was only yesterday since he got home from the hospital. He was glad he had such good friends that cared about him. But he couldn't help but keep thinking about Isabella. A few weeks ago Isabella agreed to be his girlfriend and so he thought about how this would intervene with his building projects. Of course he cared about Isabella way more than building but he still wanted to do the impossible. Phineas decided he would probably go out on dates with Isabella now that they were a couple so he didn't want to disappoint her. Suddenly he was interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to find Ferb holding Perry.

"Hey Ferb," said Phineas while stroking the platypus.

"Hey bro you seemed lost in thought what were you thinking about?"

"Oh just thinking about how to impress her so I don't disappoint her," replied Phineas before getting dressed in his usual summer clothes.

"Phineas I don't think you need to worry about disappointing Isabella, she loves you a lot," stated Ferb before getting dressed as well.

"I know but what if someone better or more handsome then me takes her instead?" asked Phineas worriedly.

"Oh Phineas Isabella likes you and only you for who you are," answered Ferb.

"I just don't know Ferb I am worried I might lose her," said Phineas sadly before heading downstairs for breakfast.

When they got downstairs Linda greeted them with pancakes and cereal. "Oh Phineas it's so glad to have you home again," said Linda smiling.

"Thanks mom it's good to be back," replied Phineas before quickly eating and heading outside towards the backyard tree. Ferb followed a few minutes later only to find Phineas lost in thought again.

"Phineas are you ok," asked Ferb before waving his hand in front of Phineas' face. Phineas remained frozen lost in dreamland. Phineas was dreaming about him and Isabella walking down a street when a handsome guy drove up in a fancy guy and took Isabella away. Unknown to Phineas Isabella entered the backyard with the fireside girls, Buford, and Baljeet.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin?" asked Isabella smiling. When he didn't respond she began to worry.

"Ferb is Phineas ok?" asked Isabella.

"Yeah I think he is dreaming," said Ferb waving his hand in front of Phineas' face again.

"Oh," said Isabella walking up to Phineas.

"Phineas?" said Isabella as she tried to wake Phineas up.

Suddenly Phineas shouted, "ISABELLA DON'T LEAVE ME!" Everyone quickly stepped back alarmed at what just happened. Suddenly Phineas woke up sobbing.

Isabella hugged Phineas. "Shh Phineas its ok I promise I won't leave you," whispered Isabella. Phineas got a hold of himself.

"Sorry you had to see that Isabella," said Phineas.

"It's ok I don't mind," said Isabella.

"Anyway what was that about?" asked Buford.

"I don't know I guess I am just afraid I might lose Isabella," replied Phineas before looking at some blueprints. To be honest he wanted to work so he could distract himself. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Why would you think I would leave you?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know I am just afraid a better looking guy might come along," answered Phineas looking at his shoes.

"Phineas I only have eyes for you," said Isabella before kissing Phineas on the lips.

"Ok, so guys what should we do today?" asked Phineas smiling.

"I don't know Phineas," replied Ferb. Everyone sat down around Phineas waiting for an idea.

Suddenly Phineas grinned. "Hey Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!" exclaimed Phineas. "Where going to build a giant claw machine," said Phineas while drawing up some blueprints.

"Ok," replied the gang they all started to help build it. They finished it by dinner time and somehow it disappeared like all their other inventions. Before Isabella left she kissed Phineas one last time before heading into her house. Phineas watched her go inside dreamily until Ferb came out and tapped Phineas' shoulder to come inside. He followed and thought of ways for Isabella and him to spend alone, before he went to sleep Phineas decided that tomorrow he was going to ask Isabella on a date.

**AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER THREE WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER FOUR COMING SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I WAS SICK IN BED AND NEEDED TO CATCH UP ON SCHOOL WORK BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 4.

Chapter 4:

No Point of View:

The next day came like lightning. Before Phineas knew it he had woken up to his alarm clock. He looked at Perry at the end of his bed.

"Hey Perry how did you sleep?" asked Phineas as he stroked the platypus. The platypus just chattered. Perry was glad Phineas was ok and instead of making Doofenshmirtz pay he decided it would be best not to have his personal life interfere with his work. Phineas slowly got out of bed and woke up Ferb before getting dressed and heading downstairs for some cereal. When he finished eating breakfast he met up with Ferb and sat with him under the big oak tree.

"So Ferb, what are you going to do today?" asked Phineas.

"I don't know I might go see what Vanessa is doing, why what are you going to do today?" questioned Ferb.

"Oh I um I-I'm thinking of asking Isabella out on a date," answered Phineas. Ferb smirked.

"What were you thinking of doing?" asked Ferb still smirking.

"I don't know maybe we will…" started Phineas but was cut off when Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the fireside girls walked through the back gate.

"Hey Phineas, watcha sayin?" asked Isabella as she walked up from behind. Phineas quickly stopped talking and turned bright red.

"I-I w-was um saying w-what a beautiful day it is," stuttered Phineas as he scratched his ear. All the girls giggled because they knew Phineas was a bad liar.

"Okkk?" said Isabella giggling. Just then Phineas lit up.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna today!" exclaimed Phineas as he whispered something to Ferb. Everyone else was puzzled and watched as Ferb only nodded. Phineas ran inside to grab some blueprints and Ferb smiled.

"Ferb what was that about?" asked Isabella.

"It's a secret so everyone except for Buford, and Baljeet has to leave until we are ready," answered Ferb.

"Aww can you tell us please?" asked Isabella doing her puppy eyes.

Ferb smiled and said, "Fine I will tell you Phineas is going to make a yacht and ask you to accompany him as his date on the yacht." All the girls shrieked in excitement and left to get ready. When Phineas came back outside he noticed everyone had left. "Hmm that was easier than I thought," thought Phineas as he started ordering supplies.

Three hours later the boys had finished building the yacht.

"Looks great Ferb," said Phineas as he examined it one last time.

"Yes, yes it does," answered Ferb smiling.

"Yeah dinnerbell we did good," said Buford.

"I agree," added Baljeet.

"Ok the only thing left we have to do is go ask our dates to accompany us," said Phineas. Everyone nodded and split up to find their dates for the evening. Phineas slowly walked towards Isabella's house still thinking of ways of how he could ask her. By the time Phineas reached the front door to Isabella's house he was really nervous. He slowly knocked on the door and waited. After a couple minutes Isabella answered the door.

"Hey Phineas," said Isabella smiling.

"H-Hey Isabella I was wondering if you would like to go out for a d-date this evening?" asked Phineas sweating as he blushed and tugged on his shirt collar.

"Sure," answered Isabella giggling.

"Where are we going?" asked Isabella.

"Oh well me and Ferb built a yacht so everyone could relax tonight," answered Phineas still nervous.

"Ok see you in a few," said Isabella before kissing Phineas. Phineas grinned and dragged himself out of the yard never looking away from Isabella until he was inside his house. Once he got inside he rushed up into his room to find some nice clothes to put on. When Isabella closed the door all the fireside girls and her shrieked before running up into Isabella's bedroom and getting ready for the evening.

After an hour of getting ready everyone showed up at Danville harbor where Ferb parked the yacht. Everyone quickly got aboard and they started off into the evening.

Everyone ate dinner in a huge dining room with a giant chandelier hanging above them. The gang sat in groups of two with their dates and started eating as the fireside girls without dates made sure everything ran smoothly. After dinner everyone split up and explored the newly made ship with their crushes.

"Isn't this beautiful Phineas?" asked Isabella as the two of them watched the sunset.

"Yes, yes it is but not nearly as beautiful as you," answered Phineas as he kissed Isabella on the lips. Isabella blushed and kissed him back.

"I love you," said Phineas smiling after they broke apart.

"I love you too Phineas," said Isabella as she rested her head on Phineas' shoulder. Phineas pulled her in closer. The two of them didn't want this night to end but before they knew it they were walking towards their street.

"See you tomorrow Phineas," said Isabella as she kissed him good bye.

"Ok see you tomorrow," replied Phineas before walking into his house. For everyone this was the best day ever.

AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 4 HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THEIR FIRST DATE. NEXT CHAPTER PHINEAS AND FERB CREATE ANOTHER INVENTION TO MAKE THEIR SUMMER MORE FUN.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

No Point of View:

The next morning Phineas woke up smiling. He was really glad everything worked out last night. He just hoped Isabella enjoyed it as much as he did. Phineas quickly got up out of bed and got dressed. By the time he was done Ferb was awake and the two of them headed downstairs for breakfast. As usual the two brothers found themselves sitting under their backyard tree thinking of an idea.

"So Ferb what should we do today?" asked Phineas.

"I don't know we have pretty much done everything," replied Ferb.

"Don't think like that Ferb there are plenty of things left to be done," said Phineas cheerfully.

"Hmm wait Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!" exclaimed Phineas. Suddenly the back gate swung opened and in walked Isabella and the fireside girls with Buford and Baljeet.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin?" asked Isabella.

"Hey Isabella Ferb and I are just working on building hover boots," answered Phineas.

"Oh cool need any help?" asked Isabella.

"Sure we need to construct enough pairs and then we can all try them out," replied Phineas.

"Ok just tell us what to do," said Isabella. Phineas nodded and had everyone stand in a straight line so the job could go smoothly.

"Hey where's Perry?" asked Phineas after a couple minutes.

Agent P's Lair:

"Ah good morning agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has done internet research on how to enhance human abilities and we need you to get out there and put a stop to it, Monogram out," said Major Monogram. Agent P quickly saluted and flew off in his hover craft.

The backyard:

After a couple hours the shoes where completed and Phineas was handing out pairs to everyone.

"Ok so now that the shoes are finished let's try them out," said Phineas before pressing a button on the shoes he was wearing. Immediately he floated of the ground and was hovering in midair.

"See piece of cake," said Phineas as he started gliding around the yard.

"Awesome," everyone said before pushing the buttons on their shoes and joining Phineas in midair.

"Phineas this is amazing," exclaimed Isabella as she ran and did a flip.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without everyone's help," answered Phineas as he ran towards Isabella and accidentally crashed into her. Luckily no one was hurt because they landed on air but they landed on top of each other which made things embarrassing.

"Oops sorry Isabella," said Phineas while getting up and reaching his hand down to help her up.

"It's ok Phineas I wasn't hurt," replied Isabella. Isabella got up and kissed Phineas. Phineas blushed and held Isabella hand. When they broke apart they noticed everyone was laughing at them. They ignored them and glided around the yard holding hands.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED! 

Perry jumped out of his hover car and ran into Doofenshmirtz' hideout. Once he got inside he was trapped by a cage.

"Ah Perry the platypus want an unexpected surprise, and by unexpected I mean completely expected!" shouted Doofenshmirtz.

"So Perry the platypus I suppose you are wondering why I researched how to enhance human abilities. Well behold Perry the platypus the strengthinator!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"My strengthinator will increase my strength one hundred times. Once I have done that I will have unlimited power to rule the TRISTATE AREA! And anyone who tries to stop me I will destroy them with me strength," explained Doofenshmirtz.

"So you see Perry the platypus there is no way you can defeat me MUHAHAHAHA!" laughed Doofenshmirtz. Suddenly Perry the platypus turned on his watch laser and cut through the bars. He somersaulted out and punched Doofenshmirtz in the face.

"Perry the platypus how did you escape?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Perry chattered before kicking Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz picked up a pipe and lunged at Perry. Perry dodged his attack and kicked him in the back sending him into the wall. Perry pressed the self destruct button on the inator before flying away in his hover car.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" shouted Doofenshmirtz before exploding. Perry smiled and parachuted into his owner's backyard.

Phineas and Ferb collected the shoes and put them away as everyone left.

"Oh there you are Perry," said Phineas. Perry chattered and went inside for dinner.

"Today was amazing Phineas," said Isabella.

"Yes, yes it was," replied Phineas as he kissed Isabella. Isabella blushed and waved goodbye as she walked home for the night. Once she was out of sight Phineas went inside to eat dinner. For him today was another great day.

OK AND THAT'S WHERE CHAPTER 4 ENDS. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. NEXT CHAPTER PHINEAS MAKES A NEW INVENTION THAT LETS YOU CHANGE INTO ANYTHING YOU WANT. SO STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

No Point of View:

The next morning Phineas woke up smiling. He had been smiling non-stop since him and Isabella started dating. Phineas decided to get up and start the day as usual except he already knew what he was gonna do today. He grabbed some blueprints and headed downstairs to eat breakfast and then head to the backyard. Ferb entered the kitchen just as Phineas finished his cereal and sat down.

"Hey Ferb meet you at the backyard I already know what we're gonna do today!" exclaimed Phineas as he headed out the back door to start building his next great idea. Ferb smiled and began eating he was glad his brother and Isabella were finally dating. He finished quickly and headed outside to help Phineas with whatever crazy idea he had planned. When Ferb got outside he saw Phineas looking at some blueprints and making some adjustments.

"So Phineas what are we gonna do today?" asked Ferb.

"Today we are going to build belts that can turn you into anything you can imagine," answered Phineas. Ferb gave his stepbrother a thumbs up before sitting down and helping him.

Suddenly the back gate swung open and the rest of their friends walked inside waving.

"Hey Phineas watcha doin?" asked Isabella sweetly.

"Hey Isabella, today Ferb and I made these cool belts that can turn you into anything," replied Phineas as he handed out their newest invention.

"Oh cool," said Isabella. Everyone quickly turned it on and waited.

"Hey nothing's happening dinnerbell," said Buford.

"That's because you have to picture it in your mind," said Phineas as he turned into Buford.

"Hey that's me!" exclaimed Buford.

"Why yes, yes it is," replied Phineas. The others just laughed.

"Ok it's on now," said Buford who turned into a lion and charged at Phineas. Phineas quickly turned into a bird and flew out of the way. Everyone watched laughing as they too turned into various objects.

"Wow Phineas this is so cool," said Isabella as she turned into a unicorn.

"Thanks Isabella," replied Phineas.

"Hey where's Perry?" asked Phineas.

AGENT P'S LAIR:

"Good morning agent P Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks again, he has been seen building a new dangerous inator out on his balcony. We need you to get out there and put a stop to it. Monogram out." Perry quickly flew off in his jet pack towards Doof's headquarters.

DOOFENSHMIRTZEVIL INCORPORATED:

Perry landed on the balcony and snuck up behind Doofenshmirtz. Before he got there Perry was trapped in a laser cage.

"Ah Perry the platypus you snuck up behind me completely unnoticed. And by unnoticed I mean COMPLETELY NOTICED!" said Doofenshmirtz. Perry chattered angrily and sat there waiting for Doofenshmirtz to do his evil rant.

"So Perry the platypus I bet you are wondering what I am doing today. BEHOLD THE HUMILIATORINATOR!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz.

"You see today my horrible brother Roger is giving a speech in front of everyone from the tri-state area. Once I hit him with my humiliatorinator he will humiliate himself in front of everyone, then I will become the ruler of the TRI-STATE AREA!" shouted Doofenshmirtz.

"And there isn't anything you can do about it Perry the platypus because I made this trap escape proof," laughed Doofenshmirtz. Perry looked around the room for the button that turned off his trap but couldn't see it.

"Oh Perry the platypus looking for my switch? Too bad because I hid it in a spot you will never find it," cackled Doofenshmirtz. Perry knew it was hidden in plain sight but couldn't seem to see it. Finally he looked under him and noticed the button was hidden right beneath him. Perry smiled and pushed it. He quickly jumped out and punched Doofenshmirtz in the face.

"OUCH Perry the platypus how did you escape?" asked Doofenshmirtz while taking out his ray gun.

"TAKE THAT PERRY THE PLATYPUS AND THAT," shouted Doofenshmirtz while firing in every direction. Perry easily dodged the blasts and hit Doofenshmirtz in the face. Doofenshmirtz fell back and was tied up by Perry. The platypus destroyed the inator and flew off toward his owner's backyard.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" screamed Doofenshmirtz.

"I have to get out of this trap," said Doofenshmirtz who hopped over and accidentally hit his shrinkinator.

"Oops I need to unplug that," said Doofenshmirtz while writing himself another note.

FLYNN FLETCHERS BACYARD:

Suddenly all their belts were shrunken when the shrinkinator hit them.

"Hey what happened to the belts," asked Buford.

"I don't know," answered Phineas.

"Well it does happen every day we build something," said Ferb.

"Yes, yes it does," said Phineas. Perry parachuted behind the tree and came out looking like a normal pet platypus.

"Oh there you are Perry," said Phineas while picking up the platypus.

"Ok see you tomorrow everyone," said Phineas as everyone exited through the gate.

"Bye Phin," said Isabella kissing Phineas.

"Goodbye Izzy," said Phineas kissing back. When she was out of sight Phineas entered his house for dinner wondering what they would do tomorrow.

OK THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER SIX. NEXT CHAPTER JEREMY'S COUSIN ANDREW COMES AND VISITS FOR ONE DAY AND STARTS TROUBLE BETWEEN PHINEAS AND ISABELLA.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

No Point of View:

The next day Phineas woke up and had this weird feeling something bad was going to happen but he rubbed it off and got dressed. As he headed downstairs he couldn't help but think back to that feeling and why he had had it. His thoughts were interrupted when he walked into his brother Ferb.

"Sorry Ferb I must have been lost in thought," said Phineas.

"Not a problem," replied Ferb smiling. Suddenly Candace came stomping down the stairs.

"There you two are, you guys better not try anything too crazy today!" shouted Candace.

"What's wrong Candace?" asked Phineas.

"Jeremy's cousin Andrew is visiting for one day and I don't want to disappoint Jeremy!" answered Candace nervously.

"Candace you don't have to worry about that you're a great person," said Phineas hugging his sister.

"Thanks bro," said Candace smiling.

"Anyway I have to go meet Jeremy and his cousin but I will be back soon with both of them," called Candace as she left the house.

"Ok Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Let's put on a Halloween/fall party," said Phineas.

"Sounds like a plan let me invite Vanessa," said Ferb as he pulled out his phone. While Ferb did that Phineas headed outside and started drawing up some plans.

As usual the backyard gate swung open and in walked the rest of the gang.

"Hey Phineas watcha doin?" asked Isabella sweetly.

"Oh hey everyone today we are building a Halloween/fall party," answered Phineas.

"So what's the party gonna have dinnerbell?" asked Buford.

"Well it's going to have a stage, food, refreshments, and our old haunted house that we built a while ago," stated Phineas.

"Anyway let's get started," said Phineas as he began building the stage. Everyone else joined in and helped out anyway they could. Soon everything was set up completely and Phineas giving a small speech to everyone.

"Well everyone we did another amazing job today and I hope everyone has fun at the party," said Phineas. Everyone cheered before leaving to get ready.

"Let's go get ready Ferb," said Phineas as he went inside. The two brothers got dressed in formal clothes before heading back outside to meet the crowd. It looked like almost every kid in Danville showed up.

"Wow Ferb looks like we have a huge crowd tonight," said Phineas. Ferb nodded and walked over to Vanessa to greet her. Phineas was just about to walk over to Isabella when Candace walked in front of him.

"Phineas what is going on here?" asked Candace suspiciously.

"Oh hey Candace this is just our Halloween/fall party," answered Phineas.

"Ok I guess that's not too bad," said Candace smiling. Suddenly Jeremy and a boy about Phineas' age walked over.

"Hey Phineas meet my cousin Andrew," said Jeremy as he handed Candace a drink.

"Hey Andrew," said Phineas.

"Hey Phineas," replied Andrew. Phineas looked over to what Andrew was staring at and noticed it was Isabella. His face suddenly got hot and he felt anger boil up inside him. Phineas quickly shrugged it off and went over to Isabella, Ferb, and Vanessa.

"Hey guys, how is the party?" asked Phineas.

"It's great," answered Ferb.

"Good, hey Ferb is that Love Handel?" asked Phineas.

"Yes, yes it is," answered Ferb. Suddenly Andrew walked over to the group and introduced himself.

"Hi my name is Andrew I am Jeremy's cousin visiting for only today," said Andrew.

"Hey Andrew I am Ferb, this is Isabella, and my girlfriend Vanessa," said Ferb.

"Isabella huh? What a great name," said Andrew as he took Isabella's hand and kissed it. Everyone's eyes went wide as they looked at Phineas. Phineas wasn't doing so great his face was red with anger gripping his glass tightly. Suddenly he gripped his glass so tight it shattered.

"Oops broke my glass," muttered Phineas as he stormed away. Ferb and Vanessa quickly ran after him leaving Isabella talking to Andrew.

"Bro are you ok?" asked Ferb as he tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"No, not really Ferb," replied Phineas.

"What's wrong?" asked Ferb even though he knew the answer.

"It's Andrew Ferb, he has been flirting with my girlfriend," said Phineas.

"Yea I saw that," said Ferb.

"What if I lose her to him Ferb?" asked Phineas worriedly.

"I think everything will be fine, besides he is only here for tonight. And not much can happen in one night," replied Ferb.

"Yeah I guess you're right bro," said Phineas smiling before going off to look for Isabella.

Andrew had dragged Isabella to the front yard to talk. Isabella didn't like Andrew but she didn't want to be rude to Jeremy's cousin either.

"So Isabella like I said I am only here for one night," started Andrew. Isabella slowly nodded unsure of where this was going.

"And I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I want to make the most of this one day vacation," said Andrew.

"Well thanks but…" started Isabella but was cut off when Andrew kissed her. At that moment Phineas walked in on them and saw them kissing, and accidentally stepped on a twig making them pull away and look at Phineas.

"I-Isabella?" stuttered Phineas tears forming in his eyes.

"P-Phineas it's not what you think…" started Isabella. But Phineas stormed towards the backyard before Isabella could finish. Isabella quickly smacked Andrew across the face and ran after Phineas. Andrew turned and slowly walked off laughing to himself. Phineas threw open the backyard gate and walked towards the sliding glass door but accidentally tripped and knocked over a table. Ferb quickly rushed over to his sobbing brother.

"Phineas what's wrong?" asked Ferb.

"I-It's I-Isabella," sobbed Phineas as he got up. Isabella ran over and tried to hug Phineas. Phineas pushed her away and ran inside to his room.

"Isabella what happened?" asked Ferb. Isabella turned and ran to her own room leaving Ferb standing there wondering why things had turned out so bad.

The next morning Phineas got up and knew what he had to do. He was going to run away and go to a secluded spot to forget about everything. He quickly wrote Ferb a farewell note and went outside to start building his escape plan. Ferb woke up ten minutes later and saw Phineas' note. His eyes quickly widened as he read the note and rushed to the backyard to stop Phineas. Phineas quickly finished building his invention before running a last preparation check. Ferb entered the backyard and saw Phineas building something.

"Phineas what do you think you're doing?" asked Ferb. Phineas turned around and met his brother's gaze. Ferb could tell Phineas was upset because his eyes were bright red. Phineas didn't answer and kept fixing his invention. Suddenly the backyard gate swung opened up the backyard gate and in walked the whole gang.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ferb.

"Phineas woke us up with his hammer," said Buford.

"What's he building anyways?" asked Baljeet.

"I don't know," replied Ferb.

"Phineas I am sorry about last night, but it's not what you think," said Isabella.

"What do you mean it's not what I think I know what I saw!" said Phineas angrily. Everyone took a step back amazed that Phineas had raised his voice.

"But Phineas…" started Isabella nervously.

"BUT NOTHING ISABELLA I SAW YOU KISS ANDREW!" shouted Phineas. Everyone except for Isabella gasped.

"You kissed Jeremy's cousin?" asked Ferb.

"YES, YES SHE DID!" shouted Phineas.

"I did but…" started Isabella again but was cut off by Phineas.

"SEE SHE ADMITS IT, SHE ADMITS SHE BROKE MY HEART, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT WE ARE THROUGH ISABELLA, THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER!" screamed Phineas.

"And now I am leaving," ended Phineas.

"Phineas please don't leave!" sobbed Isabella.

"It's too late for that Isabella," replied Phineas before pressing a small red button on his invention. The invention engulfed Phineas in a white glow and when it was done Phineas was gone. Isabella ran inside her house crying with the fireside girls chasing after her.

"AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 7. NEXT CHAPTER MORE DRAMA, SO READ IT IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

No Point of View:

It had been two weeks since anyone had seen Phineas and he was officially declared missing. Everyone was searching everywhere for Phineas but had no luck in finding the young inventor. Phineas himself had built himself a cabin. Inside the cabin looked like a usual home and Phineas lived out his days here relaxing since the pain he had felt. He still felt sad sometimes but he usually got over it pretty quickly. Phineas knew he had to find a way to move on.

Ever since Phineas left Danville seemed like a different place. Isabella didn't leave the house unless it was to search for Phineas. She felt guilty and was depressed all the time. Ferb just coordinated with everyone to find his brother. He was determined to get him back. Candace also stopped trying to bust Phineas and Ferb because there was no Phineas, and Linda and Lawrence were trying to get over their sadness. Everything was different in Danville.

Isabella woke up the next morning thinking of Phineas as usual. She thought back to the recent summers when they had so much fun. She suddenly thought of the time they built the picture transporter and wasted no time in getting dressed and running off to find Ferb.

Phineas woke up also and got dressed. He still built stuff in the woods but it was hard since he didn't want it to be seen by the search parties. Phineas walked into his kitchen and made himself breakfast before sitting down on the couch and turning on his television. As usual there were still searches going on for him and Phineas knew they wouldn't stop looking anytime soon. Lately they had been coming pretty close to his territory making Phineas a little nervous. If they came any closer he would have to move to another location.

Isabella knocked on the front door of the Flynn Fletcher house and waited for an answer. Ferb answered the door surprised to see Isabella.

"Hey Isabella what are you doing here there isn't another search until tonight," said Ferb.

"I know Ferb but I know how to find Phineas," said Isabella excitedly.

"How?" asked Ferb curiously.

"We build another picture teleporter, and then we get a picture of Phineas," stated Isabella.

"Great idea Isabella I can't believe I didn't think of that," said Ferb as he grabbed his tool box and started constructing the teleporter.

Phineas who was on the other side of town was looking at some parts in the hardware store. Phineas knew everyone was looking for him so he built a small device that disguised himself to look like someone else. Suddenly Phineas felt himself being transported across town. When he arrived at his backyard he noticed Ferb and Isabella and was relieved he had a disguise on.

"Ferb I don't think this is Phineas," said Isabella looking at the masked Phineas.

"I think it is," said Ferb walking up to Phineas and taking his device off. Phineas stood there for a second wondering what to do.

"Bro where have you been?" asked Ferb.

"None of your concern," said Phineas as he walked towards the gate. Phineas would have walked off but his path was blocked by Ferb.

"Ferb why did you teleport me here?" asked Phineas a little frustrated.

"Because you need to be here," replied Ferb.

"But I want to leave Ferb," said Phineas.

"We don't," said Isabella, as she and Ferb hugged Phineas. Phineas pulled away and was about to walk away but Ferb blocked his path again.

"Ferb please move?" asked Phineas.

"We need you here Phineas, everyone is miserable without you," said Ferb. Phineas ignored and tried to move Ferb aside.

"Phineas please stay," said Isabella hopefully.

"Why so you can break my heart again?" snapped Phineas as stormed out of the backyard.

Isabella ran home crying. Once she left Ferb pulled out his phone and found Phineas. Before Phineas left Ferb put a tracking device on Phineas. Ferb quickly ran off in his direction to have a talk with him. Ferb arrived at Phineas' cabin and kicked through the door.

"Ferb now I need to repair that!" said Phineas frustrated at his brother.

"Phineas why are you doing this?" asked Ferb

"Because Isabella broke my heart," snapped Phineas.

"Phineas, Isabella didn't kiss Jeremy's cousin, Jeremy's cousin grabbed her and kissed her," said Ferb.

"How do you know?" asked Phineas curiously.

"Because she told me herself," replied Ferb.

"Listen Phineas, Isabella has been depressed all the time since you left, I wouldn't be surprised if she's gone suicidal by now," said Ferb. Phineas felt ashamed of himself for doing that to Isabella. He was angry at himself for leaving her in the way that he did.

"You're right Ferb I am being a horrible person, I still love Isabella and I am going to go talk to her right now," stated Phineas as he ran out the door towards Isabella's house. Ferb smiled and walked home hoping that in the end everything would work out.

Phineas arrived at Isabella's house and slowly worked up the courage to knock. Phineas waited a few minutes before letting himself in. Phineas walked up the stairs and stopped at Isabella's room. Phineas could hear Isabella crying on the other side of the door and slowly knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Isabella.

"It's me Phineas," answered Phineas.

"Phineas?" asked Isabella.

"Yea," replied Phineas slowly.

"What do you want?" asked Isabella again.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for everything I put you through, I shouldn't have said those hurtful words or yelled at you, but I was afraid I lost you, and even though you're probably furious at me I just wanted to say I love you," said Phineas nervously. There was a pause and Phineas was about to leave when Isabella threw open the door and kissed Phineas. Phineas pulled Isabella closer and they slid onto the carpet.

"Oh Phineas I thought I would never see you again," sobbed Isabella.

"Shh, it's ok Isabella I won't leave you ever again," said Phineas as he stroked her black hair.

"You still love me don't you?" asked Isabella.

"Of course I do Izzy, and nothing will ever change that," said Phineas. Isabella cried softly into Phineas' chest before kissing him again. The couple sat there for a few minutes kissing each other before Phineas thought of something.

"Hey Isabella I know I said that we broke up but will you be my girlfriend again?" asked Phineas hopefully.

"Of course I will Phineas," replied Isabella before she sealed the deal with a kiss. The two of them sat there in each other's arms for moment before Phineas stood up.

"Phineas what are you doing?" asked Isabella.

"Well I really would like to stay longer but I need to go home and see everyone, but you can come with me," said Phineas as he stood by the door.

"Yea hold on let me get dressed," said Isabella before walking into her room and closing the door. Phineas got this weird urge to peak but he shrugged it off and waited by the door. A few moments later Isabella walked out looking better than ever and the two of them walked over to the Flynn Fletcher household. When they walked through the door they noticed everyone in the neighborhood crowded around the kitchen table looking at a map. Phineas quietly crept up behind everyone with Isabella.

"Hey guys watcha doin?" asked Phineas and Isabella together. Everyone jumped and turned around to see Phineas. Everyone was really glad to see Phineas and had a huge group hug. After a small party everyone headed home leaving the Flynn Fletcher parents to have a serious talk with Phineas about running away. In the end Phineas was grounded for one day in his room which Phineas thought was reasonable. That day Phineas sat in bed and thought about Isabella and what to do tomorrow.

That ends chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I did. I don't know whether or not I should continue this story or end it so I think I will let you decide. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

"**Hey sorry it took me so long to update for some reason my teachers are giving me more homework than usual. I will try to update again soon but I don't make any promises.**

Chapter 9:

No Point of View:

It had been a week since Andrew had left his apartment. The truth was Andrew had run away from his parents because his dad was abusing him and his mom. He went to find Jeremy his closest cousin and rented an apartment. Andrew had always been a nice kid and respected everyone he met, until the accident.

Several weeks ago: 

Andrew had just arrived in Danville and decided to find his cousin Jeremy. He was on his way towards the suburbs when a blast of green light hit him. He shrugged it off and kept walking not knowing it was going to turn into a catastrophe.

A few minutes earlier:

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated:

Perry had just been trapped and was trying to stop Doofenshmirtz from using his latest invention.

"Ah Perry the platypus how surprising, and by surprising I mean completely unsurprising!" laughed Doofenshmirtz.

"So I bet you're wondering what my evil plan for today is," said Doofenshmirtz. Perry chattered angrily as the doctor started his evil rant.

"You see Perry the platypus I noticed that money is how people buy food and other necessities, so I have created a device that will suck up all the money in the INTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!" said Doofenshmirtz dramatically.

"BEHOLD THE CASHINATOR!" shouted Doofenshmirtz as he revealed his invention.

"With this I will steal all the money in the tri-state area leaving people broke and helpless unless they serve as slaves for me for a small pay," finished Doofenshmirtz as he warmed up his inator.

"So Perry the platypus as you can see there is no hope in stopping my brilliant plan," chuckled Doofenshmirtz as he walked to his kitchen to grab a snack. Perry looked around the room and found a small button hidden on the control panel. He quickly pulled out his grappling hook and shot it at the button. Perry leaped out of his cage and ran over towards the inator.

"Sorry Perry the platypus but I forgot to eat lunch and these evil rants make me hungry," said Doofenshmirtz as he emerged back from the kitchen. Doofenshmirtz heard Perry and looked over seeing Perry destroying his inator.

"Perry the platypus how did you escape!" shouted Doofenshmirtz as he ran over to try to stop Perry. Perry quickly threw the inator over the edge and started attacking the doctor.

"OUCH! TAKE THAT PERRY THE PLATYPUS AND THAT!" screamed the doctor as he tried hitting the platypus with his fists. Perry dodged them easily and kicked Doofenshmirtz in the stomach, sending him flying back into the turneverythingevilinator and pressing the fire button. A blast of green light shot out and flew towards the city.

"Oh now I need to unplug my shrinkinator and my turneverythingevilinator," said the doctor as he wrote himself another quick note. When he wasn't looking Perry came up behind Doofenshmirtz and trapped him in his grappling hook. When he was satisfied the doctor was thwarted he jumped off the balcony and landed in his hover car flying back to his owner's home.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" screamed Doofenshmirtz as he tried to untie himself.

End Flashback:

Andrew had been evil ever since then and all he thought about was Isabella and taking over the world. He knew the only thing that could stop him was Phineas and his inventions. So he brewed up an evil plot to keep Phineas and his friends busy. Over the next few days Andrew built a robot army and flirted and/or kissed every fireside girl in a relationship as well as Candace and Vanessa. It might sound sick but Andrew knew Phineas and his friends would be too caught up in their emotions to stop him. He got to his apartment and threw open the door, walking towards his bedroom. The apartment was really small but it wasn't where he did his evil work. He pressed a button hidden in one of the books and the bookshelf disappeared revealing a small elevator. It went down 50 floors before stopping and he stepped out into his base. It was a large laboratory with racks of weapons, tools, and spare parts. He walked and sat down in the chair at the main monitor. He flicked on the spy cameras and spied on his robot army before checking around the apartment building for trespassers. When he saw the coast was clear he leaned back and relaxed. "The robot army is going right on schedule," thought Andrew before sitting upright to check to see if Phineas had built something new. To his luck Irving had nothing new posted which was unusual for Phineas since Irving posted everything Phineas built the second it was finished. Andrew smiled to himself before going to target practice.

Flynn Fletcher backyard:

Phineas lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking of ways to forget about Andrew. Every since Candace came home saying Andrew kissed her he was lost. "Why would someone do that to his own cousin's girlfriend?" thought Phineas. He knew something must be up but couldn't quit put a finger on it. Phineas hadn't built anything in days and everyone was getting worried. To be honest Phineas was too caught up in his thoughts and emotions to notice. Just then a thought occurred to him.

"Hey where's Perry?" muttered Phineas before drifting back into his thoughts.

Agent P:

"Oh thank goodness you're here Agent P," greeted Major Monogram before taking out a piece of paper.

"Well I'll get right to it. The evil doctor Doofenshmirtz is at it again he has recently purchased a blueprint off the internet for a morphing belt of sorts. If he uses it we can't tell who he is or what he is planning. We need you to get out there and put a stop to it. That is all Monogram out," said the Major as he saluted Perry before turning of the screen. Perry saluted back and flew out of his lair on his glider. While he was gliding towards the D.E.I building he remembered that the invention Doofenshmirtz was making was created by his owners first. He wanted to plan a strategy but was interrupted when he landed on the balcony. He got up and lunged towards the doctor fists at the ready.

Andrew's Apartment:

Andrew got out of bed and went down into his lair to suit up. He grabbed a pistol before putting on his jetpack and flying towards his destination, the D.E.I building. He needed the turneverythingevilinator so he could make evil minions and an evil Isabella as his queen. Although he could build it himself he wanted to pay the doctor a visit to show him who's boss. He arrived at the destination and heard fighting inside. He quickly broke down the door and somersaulted inside his pistol out at the ready. Doofenshmirtz and Perry stopped fighting and slowly turned to look at him in bewilderment.

"Um who are you?" asked Doofenshmirtz as he lowered his fists.

"I am Andrew the boy you hit with your turneverythingevilinator, and your new supreme ruler," answered Andrew.

"I serve no one," snapped Doofenshmirtz.

"Look kid I don't know who you think you are but I can make you good again and this is my tri-state area," said Doofenshmirtz firmly.

"Who ever said I wanted to be good again?" asked Andrew an evil grin spreading across his face. He quickly loaded his gun and got ready to fire. Before he could shoot though the gun was knocked from his hands by Agent P.

"So Agent P or should I say Phineas' pet," laughed Andrew.

"What do you mean pet?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"This platypus is a household pet owned by a small triangular headed boy," replied Andrew.

"Now hand over the inator or die," cackled Andrew. Perry shuddered Andrew knew his true identity and so did Doofenshmirtz. He also knew him and Doofenshmirtz had to get out of here before they both died. He pulled Doofenshmirtz over the railing and parachuted with him towards the backyard. He only hoped his owners wouldn't freak out when they found out he was a secret agent.

"**Ok that is the end of chapter 9 I hoped you all enjoyed it. Sorry I went back and forth a lot but I wanted to make sure everyone understood why Andrew was doing this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about not updating for a while but I was really busy. Anyways I will try to make up for it by updating as soon as possible. Again thanks for your patience and good reviews.**

Chapter 10:

No Point of View:

Perry and Doofenshmirtz landed in the backyard and unwrapped themselves from the parachute.

"So Perry the platypus is this your owner's house?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Perry nodded and led him to the tunnel to his lair.

"Perry the platypus are you sure this is safe?" asked Doofenshmirtz as he looked at the seemingly endless tunnel. Perry chattered and pushed him down. Doofenshmirtz landed on the chair with Perry and looked around.

"Wow your agency must have a lot of funding," said Doofenshmirtz. Perry nodded and turned on the screen. Major Monogram and Carl answered both in their relaxation clothes.

"Agent P what are you doing here?" asked Monogram before he spotted Doofenshmirtz.

"Agent P what in god's name is he doing here!" shouted Monogram pointing at Doofenshmirtz. Perry wrote down what happened and emailed it through to the Major. The Major read it a nodded a couple times before setting it down.

"If what you say is true then we are all in grave danger," said Monogram slowly. Perry nodded again before heading towards his elevator.

"Wait Agent P. I need you to do something for me," said Monogram. Perry turned around and looked at the Major afraid of what he was about to say.

"I know you plan on telling your owners but you can't tell them. At least not all of them," finished the Major. Perry's eyes widened as he knew what the Major wanted him to do. Perry quickly shook his head.

"Agent P we need your owner Phineas Flynn to join the Agency to help defeat Andrew," finished the Major. Perry slowly nodded and headed out of his lair quietly.

"Now you Doofenshmirtz will stay there until we get things organized," said Monogram before logging off. Doofenshmirtz sat down in the chair and tried to think of ways to prank Perry.

Perry walked inside and went into Phineas' room. Luckily for him Phineas and Ferb had separate rooms now ever since Candace moved into an apartment with Jeremy. He quietly snuck up to him and tapped his shoulder. Phineas woke up and when he saw Perry standing on two legs and a fedora he was perplexed. Perry motioned him to follow and left. Phineas quickly stood up and ran after him towards the backyard. Phineas spotted Perry just as he ducked down the entrance to the tunnel. He quickly followed and leapt into the hole unsure of what to expect. When he hit solid ground Phineas couldn't see anything because the lights were out. Suddenly he heard a man with a German accent and a man with a military like voice talking.

"Hello anyone there?" asked Phineas. Suddenly the lights came on and standing in front of Phineas was a man in a green uniform with the logo MM on it.

"Who are you?" questioned Phineas.

"Hello young man my name is Major Monogram, leader of the O.W.C.A," answered the Major.

"You still call it that?" asked a man in a lab coat. Monogram responded by having Perry kick him.

"Wait what is my pet platypus doing here?" asked Phineas.

"Your platypus is the best secret agent we have," replied Monogram.

"What? Perry can't be a secret agent he is a platypus they don't do much," said Phineas.

"I know this is a lot to handle but we are telling the truth," said the Major. Phineas thought a second before speaking.

"Perry are you really a secret agent?" asked Phineas. Perry nodded slowly nervous of how Phineas would react.

"Perry that's amazing! So that's where you go off to everyday," exclaimed Phineas as he hugged his pet platypus.

"Wait but you called me here to just tell me this?" questioned Phineas.

"Uh no that's not all, you see we need you to join the agency," stated Monogram.

"But why me?" asked Phineas still perplexed.

"We need you because you can do the impossible, and that's what we need right now," finished the Major.

"Ok but I don't know what you do in this line of work," said Phineas.

"We help defend the citizens of Danville from evil psychopaths and other dangerous threats," said Monogram.

"Hey who are you calling a psychopath!" yelled Doofenshmirtz who was quickly silenced by Perry.

"Ok but who would I fight?" asked Phineas.

"Your nemesis is Andrew, I believe you two have met," said Monogram.

"Yes, yes we have," said Phineas as his eyes darkened.

"Good, well we need you to stop him from taking over the tri-state area," said Monogram.

"Wait Andrew is evil?" asked Phineas.

"Yes, yes he is," answered Monogram.

"Well that explains a lot," replied Phineas.

"So will you join?" asked Monogram.

"I will but I don't know a lot about fighting," said Phineas.

"Don't worry you will come to your lair for training every day," said Monogram.

"Ok well where will my lair be?" asked Phineas.

"Man this kid asks a lot of questions," cut in Doofenshmirtz.

"Your lair will be inside your oak tree, I think your old one is still there," said the Major.

"Oh yea I almost forgot about that place," said Phineas remembering the time him and Ferb were super heroes.

"Ok anymore questions?" asked Monogram.

"No I am good," replied Phineas.

"Ok then report in your base tomorrow at 9:00 for training, Monogram out," finished the Major as he yawned and exited the room with Carl.

Phineas waited a few moments before exiting the lair with Perry. When he got up to his room he flopped on his bed and thought about how he was going to keep this a secret from all his friends and family.

**Sorry that chapter was short but I only wanted the part about the agency. Anyways I will hopefully update again soon. Also Andrew will not take over the tri-state area quickly. Phineas will go and thwart him a few times just like Perry does with Doofenshmirtz.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Phineas woke up the next morning and looked at his clock to see it was 8:45 am.

"Crap I slept in," muttered Phineas as he got up and rushed downstairs. He quickly gulped down his cereal and rushed towards the backyard tree. Phineas was about to enter his lair but was stopped by Ferb.

"Hey Phineas, I see you slept in," said Ferb smiling.

"Oh yea I was really tired," said Phineas. He quickly glanced at his watch and noticed it was 8:55. Phineas turned his attention back to Ferb who had just finished saying something.

"Phineas what do you think?" asked Ferb.

"What did you say?" asked Phineas.

"I was just asking if you think we should build the world's largest hot air balloon," said Ferb.

"Oh I don't know," said Phineas as he glanced at his watch again. Ferb saw this time and grew suspicious.

"Phineas are you sure you're ok?" asked Ferb.

"Yeah I'm fine, everything's fine Ferb, why wouldn't it be?" said Phineas nervously.

"Ok then I'm going to go inside and the blueprints," said Ferb as he slowly walked inside.

"Yeah ok I will be right here perfectly fine," said Phineas smiling nervously. When he made sure Ferb couldn't see him he pressed a button on the tree and was raised into his lair by a small elevator. When he got inside he saw Monogram talking with Doofenshmirtz and Perry. When he was noticed they stopped talking and walked over to greet him.

"Ah good you're here Agent P," said the Major.

"Yes, yes I am, sorry I took so long but I was distracted," said Phineas.

"No need to apologize we saw the whole thing on the security camera," said Monogram.

"Oh ok," said Phineas. Perry looked at Monogram for a second and the Major gave him a quick nod.

"So am I supposed to train or something like that?" asked Phineas.

"Oh yes sorry I got distracted there for a moment," said the Major. Phineas nodded and looked at Perry who had come back with two wooden swords.

"Your first training exercise is hand close combat training, tomorrow we will practice the long range portion. Phineas nodded again listening intently.

"Ok then you will fight this robot who will be holding the other sword so, defend yourself," concluded the Major as he stepped back and turned the robot on. The robot immediately turned on and charged at Phineas. Phineas grabbed the sword Perry had given him and blocked the attack. He tried going for the stomach but was blocked and kicked back several feet. He was dazed and before he knew it the robot was standing over him with the wooden sword pointed at his neck. The Major pushed a red button and the robot immediately receded letting Phineas stand up.

"Agent P you would have been killed if that was Andrew," said Monogram.

"Yeah but that thing was tough what level of difficulty is that on?" said Phineas.

"Level one," said Monogram. Phineas face palmed himself before regaining his composure.

"Are you ready to begin again?" asked Monogram.

"I was born ready," said Phineas smiling. Perry chuckled before becoming serious again.

"Agent P's this is not a game and I can't believe I just said Agent P's," said the Major. The two agents became serious again and Monogram started up the robot.

"This is going to be a long day of training," thought Monogram as he rubbed his forehead.

Flynn Fletcher Backyard:

Ferb came back out to the backyard a few minutes and found it empty.

"Phineas?" called Ferb. Suddenly Isabella walked into the backyard with the fireside girls and Buford and Baljeet.

"Hey Phineas watcha doin?" asked Isabella. Once she said it she noticed he was missing.

"Hey Ferb where's Phineas?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know he was here just a minute ago," replied Ferb.

"I wonder where he went," said Baljeet.

"Well I guess we need to find something else to do today," said Buford.

"Lets look around the neighborhood and see if we can find him," said Isabella. Ferb nodded and walked off with everyone else.

"Do we have to look for him?" complained Buford. Ferb glared at him quickly which shut him up.

The New Agent P's lair:

Phineas was now up to level three in combat training but still had to make it to level ten to pass. He was determined to finish on a high note but the day was running out quickly.

"Ok very good Agent P you passed level three and made it to level four," said Monogram. Phineas wiped the sweat off his brow before turning to the Major.

"Thank you sir I couldn't have done any of this before today," said Phineas saluting to the Major.

"No I am sure you would have found it in you eventually," said Monogram. Phineas nodded back before turning back to his opponent.

"Ok begin," said The Major. The new robot was easy for Phineas and he had it destroyed in under a minute.

"Um sir, are these robots getting easier?" asked Phineas grinning.

"No they are supposed to get harder but you have obviously made great progress within a few hours," said Monogram.

"Ok so what now?" asked Phineas.

"I think we finish off today with the level ten robot," said Monogram as he rubbed his chin.

"Yes sir!" said Phineas as he prepared for the final fight. Monogram nodded and pressed a button revealing a giant robot.

"And begin!" shouted Monogram.

Phineas nodded and carefully watched as the robot approached him with the wooden sword. Phineas drew his own sword and got into a battle stance. The robot swung straight at him as if to cut him in two but Phineas dodged it by rolling over to the left. He then proceeded to stab the robot in the side to weaken it. The robot saw this coming and quickly reacted by swinging his sword to the left and blocking it. The robot then tried to grab Phineas to throw him against the ground but Phineas cut off the robots hand and kicked it in the chest which sent the robot staggering back a bit which gave Phineas the time to get up and charge at the weakened robot. The robot saw this coming though and got out of the way just as Phineas tried to cut him in half. The robot hit Phineas in the chest sending him to the ground. The robot was about to step on Phineas' face but Phineas saw this coming and rolled out from under it. He jumped up and before the robot could react cut its head off.

"Very impressive," said Monogram as he patted Phineas on the back.

"Thank you sir," said Phineas.

"Ok it looks like you have mastered close combat and are ready for long range combat which we will do tomorrow," replied the Major.

"Yes sir," said Phineas saluting.

"Ok before you leave I want to replace the watch you have with this one we give to all our agents, it will tell you when to meet me here and it can also be used to contact me, but don't call between 3:30 and 4:00 because that's when I take a shower," said the Major.

"Ok," said Phineas standing up to leave.

"And Phineas you can't tell or let anyone find out you are a secret agent otherwise we would have to relocate you to a new place with a new family," finished Monogram. Phineas nodded and saluted one more time before leaving his base. When he got to the backyard he left the tree elevator and walked towards the garage. A few minutes later he heard voices and walked towards the backyard again wondering what was going on.

"I wonder where Phineas is," said Isabella.

"I don't know we looked everywhere," said Baljeet.

"Maybe Phineas ran away," said Buford.

"No he didn't," said Ferb sternly.

"Yea Phineas couldn't he wouldn't," said Isabella.

"Hey guys," said Phineas walking into the backyard. Everyone was silent for a second before they started shouting out questions.

"Phineas where have you been?" asked Isabella as she ran over to him.

"Hey Izzy I was just walking around town," said Phineas.

"Oh we looked everywhere for you," said Isabella.

"I'm sorry Izzy I didn't mean to worry you I just needed a day to do some personal thinks," said Phineas as he scratched the back of his ear. Isabella and Ferb immediately saw this but said nothing.

"Ok well I am really tired so I think I am going to go to bed early," said Phineas as he walked inside.

"Did anyone else but me notice Phineas was lying?" asked Ferb.

"Yes I think we all did," said Isabella.

"Why would Phineas lie to me?" asked Isabella on the verge of tears.

"Hey it's probably nothing," said Ferb as he hugged Isabella.

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't be overreacting just yet," said Isabella smiling.

"No, no you shouldn't," said Ferb.

"But just in case we should watch him closely to see why he lied," said Ferb. The others agreed and walked off to their separate homes. Phineas saw the whole thing and knew they were talking about him. He hated lying to everyone but he needed to in order to stay in Danville. Ferb walked up to his room and before he got their decided to check in on Phineas.

"Hey Phineas how are you doing?" asked Ferb.

"Oh I was just getting ready for bed," replied Phineas as he patted Perry on the back.

"Ok well I just wanted to say goodnight," said Ferb closing the door still wondering why Phineas lied.

Once Ferb left Perry stood up with his fedora on and sat down next to Phineas.

"Man Perry that was a close one," said Phineas. Perry nodded and returned to his original platypus form.

Phineas put his head on his pillow and fell asleep with Perry in his arms. But before he did he thought about how he was going to keep this huge secret from his friends.

**Ok everyone that concludes chapter 11. Next chapter the rest of Phineas' friends could find out the truth behind Phineas' whereabouts. Also I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

No Point of View:

It has been weeks since Phineas finished his basic training and officially joined the agency. Phineas had already successfully completed many missions for the agency already by destroying factories where the weapons and robots where being made, and doing basic recon missions. The success of the missions slowed Andrew down which delayed his plan to invade and conquer the tri-state area.

Today Phineas got up as usual and went downstairs. He made sure no one was following him and when he did he entered his lair. Ferb got up shortly after to their alarm clock and saw that Phineas had disappeared again. Ferb and the rest of the gang noticed Phineas disappeared like Perry and were suspicious. Today he had plans to meet with everyone and discuss reasons on where Phineas was always sneaking away to. He noticed he was running late and jumped out of bed and ate breakfast. After he gulped down a bowl of cereal he unlocked his bike and rode as fast as he could to the Googleplex Mall.

New Agent P's Lair:

Phineas arrived in his base and stepped out of the tree elevator to meet Major Monogram. He pressed the button on his giant computer and greeted the Major when he arrived.

"Good morning Agent P as you know over the past few weeks we have slowed Andrew down but we still don't know his full plans to take over the tri-state area, so we need you to meet with a defector, her name is Scarlet," explained Monogram.

"Who is she?" asked Phineas. A picture of Scarlet popped up on the screen after he said that.

"Scarlet we believe is Andrew's secretary and she has agreed to hand over copies of Andrew's plans for 24 hour protection, we have agreed and want you to intercept these plans to finally find out what Andrew is up to," answered Monogram.

"Ok are you sure we can trust her?" asked Phineas.

"Yes we don't know for sure but we need those plans Agent P, Scarlet will be arriving in your backyard in ten minutes," said Monogram.

"Yes sir, you can count on me," replied Phineas as he exited his lair. When he got to the bottom he emerged to see Baljeet staring right at him with his mouth wide open.

"Phineas what's up in that tree?" asked Baljeet.

"Um Baljeet I can't tell you right now but I promise I will tell you later but promise me you wont tell anyone else what you saw," said Phineas looking at his watch.

"Phineas I…" started Baljeet.

"Promise me Baljeet," said Phineas seriously as he grabbed a hold of Baljeet's collar.

"Ok ok I promise I won't tell anyone," said Baljeet nervously. Phineas immediately let go and made sure Baljeet left before preparing to meet Scarlet.

Baljeet left the backyard in a hurry. He quickly hopped on his bike and rode towards the Googleplex Mall. On his way there he kept thinking about what he saw. When he entered the parking lot he jumped off his bike and ran inside to meet with his friends.

Ferb and the others were sitting at a table in the food court when Baljeet came running over out of breath.

"Ok everyone I am here," said Baljeet.

"You're late nerd," said Buford.

"I forgot about the meeting," said Baljeet defensively.

"Anyway we have gathered all of you here today to discuss Phineas," said Ferb. Everyone nodded and Ferb continued.

"So any suggestions on where he is going every day?" asked Ferb.

"He could be avoiding us for some reason," suggested Adyson.

"He could be cheating on Isabella with another man," said Buford.

"Phineas would never do such a thing to me!" shouted Isabella banging her fist on the table. Everyone agreed and glared at Buford before going back to the discussion. Everyone said their opinions on the matter except for Baljeet who kept twitching.

"So Baljeet what do you think?" asked Ferb.

"What?" said Baljeet startled.

"I said where do you think Phineas goes all day?" asked Ferb.

"Well um I think that um you should ask someone else," snapped Baljeet nervously.

"Ok Baljeet is there something you're not telling us?" asked Ferb.

"N-No why would you think that?" asked Baljeet nervously tugging on his shirt collar.

"Because you're lying," said Ferb.

"Ok I am but Phineas made me promise I wouldn't tell you," said Baljeet.

"Baljeet you better tell me everything you know or your gonna wish you were never born," said Isabella through gritted teeth.

"Ok ok today I was getting my satchel that I left in your backyard when I saw Phineas exit from a built in elevator in the oak tree, and when I questioned him about it he got really upset and made me promise not to tell you guys," explained Baljeet out of breath. Everyone looked at each other with astonishment on their faces before running to their bikes and riding towards the Flynn Fletchers backyard.

Phineas was waiting in his backyard when a blonde wearing a suit entered the backyard with a folder in her hands. Phineas walked up and introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Scarlet sorry I was late but I had to escape from Andrew's building," said Scarlet.

"Hello I am Phineas or Agent P but its ok you were late I wasn't here long," said Phineas.

"Ok I got the information you asked for," said Scarlet holding up a black folder.

"Thanks again for defecting you're security detail will be arriving soon," said Phineas as he checked his watch. Suddenly the backyard gate burst open revealing all of his friends. They looked at the suit he was wearing for a second before bursting out with questions. They all quieted down when Phineas shouted out.

"Ferb what are you doing here?" asked Phineas.

"I think I should be asking you the same question," said Ferb crossing his arms.

"Ok listen I will explain everything later right now I need to finish up here," said Phineas pointing to Scarlet. Once he said that Scarlet pulled out a knife and stabbed Phineas in the back. Phineas cried out in pain and everyone took a step back astonished at what just happened. Phineas pressed a button and was enveloped in a suit of armor kinda like the beak suit but with better weapons and armor. He stood up and watched as the girl transformed into a robot. Phineas dodged the robot when it charged at him and kicked it into the tree. The robot got back up and dodged Phineas' fist right before it hit it's head. The robot then kicked Phineas into the house which propelled him through two walls. The robot was about to shoot the house with a missile when Phineas came back out with a shotgun and shot round after round into it until the robot was nothing but scrap metal. Phineas pressed the red button again and was returned to normal. To make sure the robot was dead though Phineas pulled out his handgun and shot the robots head severing the computer chip in its brain.

"Ok Ferb now we can talk," said Phineas putting his handgun in his holster.

And that's it for chapter 12 everyone. I have to say I enjoyed writing this chapter. Next chapter Phineas explains to everyone what is going on and what his job is. How will everyone react? Will Monogram find out and relocate him with Perry? And what is Andrew's real plan? Read to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

No Point of View:

"Phineas what is going on?" asked Ferb.

"Well I am a secret agent working for the O.W.C.A. and I fight evil people that try to take over the tri-state area," explained Phineas.

"WHAT?" everyone said at the same time.

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner but it was top secret," apologized Phineas. Everyone looked at him for a second before yelling out all sorts of questions. Suddenly they were all silenced by a hologram of Andrew being coming out of the robots head.

"Hello Phineas or should I call you Agent P?" asked Andrew smiling evilly. Everyone gasped when they recognized who it was.

"What do you want?" asked Phineas boldly.

"Now now Phineas that's not the way to treat the new supreme overlord of the tri-state area," laughed Andrew.

"I will never serve you," said Phineas angrily.

"You will because I will come at you through the people you love starting with my future queen!" cackled Andrew as he pointed at Isabella. Phineas snapped and pulled out his gun shooting the robots head eight times.

"Phineas what are you doing with a gun!" shouted Candace as she entered the backyard with Jeremy and Stacy.

"Um well the reason is I am a secret agent," said Phineas. Candace was about to ask questions but was interrupted by Phineas' watch beeping.

"Um excuse me guys but I gotta take this," said Phineas pressing his watch.

Immediately Monogram popped up in a hologram. "Agent P how was the meeting did you get the information you asked for?" asked Monogram.

"The meeting was a trap and the info was destroyed sir," said Phineas.

"Alright at least you're ok Agent P," said Monogram.

"I'm fine sir," said Phineas.

"Good your pet platypus will meet with you in a few minutes, Monogram out," finished the Major.

"Yes sir," said Phineas saluting and then signing off.

"Phineas who was that?" asked Candace.

"Oh my superior officer," replied Phineas.

"For what?" asked Candace.

"Um defending the tri-state area," said Phineas.

"But why you you're just a kid," said Candace.

"I think because I know Andrew pretty well," said Phineas.

"Ok what does the creep Andrew have to with this?" asked Candace.

"Oh Andrew is trying to take over the tri-state area so I have to stop him," said Phineas. Before Candace could ask another question Perry appeared from behind the tree dressed in a fedora. When he saw everyone looking at him he froze.

"Hey Perry they know," said Phineas trying to calm him down.

"So Perry is a secret agent too?" asked Ferb.

"Why yes, yes he is," replied Phineas patting the platypus on the head.

"Ok then I think I am all caught up," said Candace.

"Good, now everyone needs to promise us not to tell the parents because if we get caught we are in big trouble," said Phineas. Everyone nodded in agreement and sat in silence for a few minutes to let everything sink in.

"So what now?" asked Phineas after a few minutes.

"Phineas I need to talk to you alone," said Isabella.

"Oh ok," said Phineas nervously. Phineas walked off following Isabella to the front yard.

"Isabella are you mad at me?" asked Phineas nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"No Phineas I just wish you could've told me sooner," said Isabella.

"I'm sorry Isabella I was just trying to protect you," apologized Phineas.

"It's ok but promise me from now on no secrets no lies," said Isabella.

"I promise starting now I will not lie or keep secrets from you," said Phineas.

"Are we good now?" asked Phineas.

"Of course we're good Phin," giggled Isabella

"Good," said Phineas kissing Isabella. They stood there for a while making out before they heard a twig snap. They immediately turned around to see everyone giggling at them.

"A little privacy please," said Phineas bright red.

"Sorry but we wanted to see the outcome," said Ferb smiling. Phineas smiled back at him glad no one was angry for keeping such a big secret from them.

Andrew's Evil Fortress:

Andrew stood on the balcony of his new base holding onto a black case. He opened it and pulled out a sniper rifle testing out the scope. When he was satisfied he attacked the tri-pod and silencer. He took a position against the railing and took aim carefully acquiring his target. When he was sure the target was clear he pulled the trigger and smiled to himself.

"Goodbye Phineas Flynn," muttered Andrew. He slowly put the sniper away and smiled to himself. Today was a good day after all thought Andrew.

Flynn Fletcher Front yard:

Back in the Flynn Fletcher front yard Phineas was talking with his friends glad that the secret was out. He was so busy talking to his brother that he didn't even notice the bullet flying toward him. Suddenly Phineas felt a searing pain inside him and noticed blood pouring out of his chest. He fell over moaning in pain.

"PHINEAS!" screamed Isabella as she noticed him fall over with blood on his hands.

Ferb looked at his brother with horror at the gaping wound that was killing him.

"Someone call an ambulance!" shouted Isabella frantically trying to apply pressure to the wound.

"I-Isabella," said Phineas coughing up blood.

"Phineas everything is going to be ok," said Isabella tears streaming down her face as she tried to stay calm.

"I-Isabella no matter what happens I just want you to know that I l-love you," said Phineas as he went unconscious.

"Phineas! Phineas stay with me, don't go Phineas I love you!" shouted Isabella as she shook Phineas to try to wake him up. The ambulance arrived and immediately the paramedics hopped out and strapped him into a stretcher. Isabella tried to go with him but the paramedics wouldn't allow it. As quickly as it came it left leaving everyone crying as they watched the ambulance drive off. Isabella kept on sobbing as Ferb tried to comfort her but it didn't help. The only thing she cared about was getting Phineas back.

**Ok that's it for chapter 13 I hope everyone liked it. Next chapter Phineas wakes up in the hospital and Andrew progresses in his evil plot.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

No Point of View:

Phineas woke up still tired from coming out of surgery. He looked around and noticed he was in the hospital. Phineas slowly sat up and ate the plate of food that was set out. Suddenly the hospital door opened to reveal Major Monogram.

"Sir where is my family I thought they would all be here," said Phineas.

"Agent P we know your family knows who you are so to protect them we told them you died on the table," said Monogram. Phineas looked at the Major in shock as he processed this.

"Sir why would you do that?" asked Phineas.

"Agent P your cover was blown we needed to protect this agency," said Monogram.

"But sir I'm ok I need to see my family and friends," said Phineas getting up and walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry but I am afraid that won't be allowed," said Monogram as he turned into a robot.

"You!" shouted Phineas. The robot nodded and walked towards him with a silenced handgun. Phineas jumped up and grabbed the gun trying to take it away from the robot. The robot and Phineas struggled and a few shot hit the ceiling. Phineas took this opportunity and kicked the robot against the wall taking the gun in the process. He went up to the robot and unloaded five more rounds into the robots head.

"Yeah take that Andrew," said Phineas as he walked into the bathroom. When he opened up the door he noticed two guards from the agency tied up and dead.

"Crap I gotta get out of here," said Phineas frantically stealing one of the guard's suits and putting a cloth over his face so he looked like a ninja.

"Now to find my family," said Phineas jumping out the window.

Flynn Fletcher Backyard:

"Ok guys what do you want to do today?" asked Ferb gloomily.

"I don't know," said Buford depressed. Ever since they found out Phineas died everyone was depressed every day. They still hung out in the backyard but usually everyone just sat there depressed or cried. Phineas looked at the all of his sad friends. He missed them and almost ran up to them but stopped himself. He knew this could be a trap set up by Andrew so he slowly crept through the bushes up behind Ferb. Phineas took his chance and jumped out of the bushes and put a sword to Ferb's neck. Everyone looked in shock at this hooded figure wondering who it was. Ferb stood still white as a sheet.

"Hey Ferb what's Phineas' catchphrase?" whispered Phineas in a different voice.

"I know what we're gonna do today, or hey where's Perry?" said Ferb nervously. Phineas decided it was all clear and lowered his sword. Ferb ran and joined his astonished friends at the other side of the yard.

"Hey Ferb sorry I threatened you but I had to be sure you weren't a robot," said Phineas taking his mask off. Everyone gasped at Phineas since they thought he was dead. Ferb ran over and hugged Phineas tears in his eyes.

"Hey bro what did I miss?" asked Phineas laughing.

"Phineas I thought you were dead," said Ferb sobbing.

"Hey don't cry it will take a lot more to take me down," said Phineas patting Ferb on the back. Ferb smiled and watched as everyone came up and created a giant group hug.

"Hey guys I care about all of you but I can't breathe," said Phineas. Everyone immediately backed up and gave him some breathing room glad that Phineas was not dead.

"Hey where's Isabella?" asked Phineas.

"Oh she's been locked in her room ever since we were told you died," said Adyson.

"I think I better go talk to her," said Phineas with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, yes you should," said Ferb. Phineas ran off towards the Garcia-Shapiro's household. Phineas walked up to the front door and knocked a couple of times. When he heard no answer he tested the door and noticed it was unlocked. Phineas pondered to himself to whether or not to open up the door and walk inside. He was about to leave when he heard a faint sob coming from inside the house. Phineas opened up the door and walked inside to investigate. He heard another faint sob and found that it came from upstairs. Phineas quickly ran up the stairs to make sure Isabella was ok.

"Isabella?" asked Phineas as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" asked Isabella walking towards the door.

"It's me Phineas," answered Phineas wondering if she would be mad at him.

Suddenly the door opened. "Phineas?" said Isabella tears streaming down her face. When she saw him she cried out in happiness.

"Phineas!" she cried running into his arms. Phineas smiled.

"Hey Isabella good to see you," said Phineas chuckling.

"Oh Phineas I was afraid I lost you forever," sobbed Isabella as she put her head into Phineas' head.

"I know Isabella don't worry though I will never leave you again," said Phineas reassuringly.

"Promise?" asked Isabella.

"I promise Izzy," said Phineas smiling. Isabella smiled back and slowly brought Phineas into a very passionate kiss. They pulled each other in closer each time they kissed running their fingers through each other's hair. After what seemed like an eternity for the couple they separated but still holding each other in their arms. Phineas and Isabella gazed into each other's eyes glad that they had reunited with the love of their lives.

"I missed you," said Isabella smiling.

"I missed you too," said Phineas kissing her on the cheek.

Isabella giggled and sat down next to Phineas.

"So where's your mom?" asked Phineas.

"I think she went over to see your parents," answered Isabella.

"My parents! I can't believe I spaced them out," said Phineas face palming himself.

"Isabella wanna help me break the news to my parents?" asked Phineas.

"Sure," said Isabella slipping her hand into his and walking with him towards the house.

**And that's it for chapter 14. I hope you all liked reading it. Next chapter Phineas breaks the news to his parents. How will his parents take the news? Will they find out he is a secret agent? What happens when Andrew finds out that Phineas is still alive. How will he react? Find out in the next chapter of An Unforgettable Summer.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

No Point of View:

Phineas and Isabella walked hand in hand towards Phineas' house. Phineas forgot he didn't have a key and knocked on the door. Ferb answered and welcomed him inside.

"Hey Ferb where's mom and dad?" asked Phineas.

"In the kitchen," whispered Ferb as he pointed towards kitchen where Linda was sitting reading the paper.

"Hey mom, hey dad," said Phineas as he rushed towards the kitchen.

"Phineas!" they both cried happily hugging him.

"Phineas how are you alive we went to your funeral," said Linda sobbing.

"I know it's confusing but it's a long story and I am here now," said Phineas trying to avoid telling his parents what's really going on.

"Phineas I know when you're lying please tell me the truth what's going on?" asked Linda.

Phineas sighed he knew it was time to tell his parents what was really going on.

"Ok mom, don't freak out but I am working for the O.W.C.A as a secret agent," said Phineas. Linda was silent for a second before answering.

"I know," she said finally. Phineas was taken aback when she said she knew already. He thought about it for a moment and then realized Ferb must have told her the truth when they thought I was dead. I looked at Ferb for a second and saw him give me an apologetic look.

"Well then you can understand why I couldn't tell you?" Phineas asked hopefully that she would forgive me.

"I do understand and I forgive you for keeping such a big secret I am just glad you're alive," replied Linda. Phineas let out a sigh of relief once he knew she wasn't mad at him.

"Anyway I need to-," started Phineas but was cut off by a small platypus making his way into the kitchen.

"Perry!" I shouted running over to him and hugging him. Perry smiled and hugged his owner back letting a few tears crawl out.

"Perry man I am glad to see you but we need to get this place secure," said Phineas very seriously. Perry nodded and stood up putting on his fedora. At that point everyone walked into the kitchen and saw Perry in his true form.

"Wait Perry is a secret agent too?" asked Linda. Phineas nodded. Everyone was about to burst out with questions but was beat to it by Phineas.

"Look I am sure everyone has a lot of questions for us but right now we need to secure this area and make sure it's safe," said Phineas pressing a red button underneath the kitchen counter. Instantly after he pressed it the living room walls flipped over to reveal racks of guns and other various weapons.

"Now everyone listen up I know no one here except for me and Perry have experiences with guns but I will train you within the next couple of hours now go grab a gun and meet me in the backyard," said Phineas loading his pistol and heading towards the backyard with Perry. Everyone stood there astonished looking at the walls filled with guns before walking towards them and picking one out. Everyone hesitated except for Buford who ran and picked his out quickly and then following Phineas and Perry out to the backyard.

Phineas stood in the backyard and once everyone joined him he pulled a branch on the tree and everyone was lowered down by a fake grass platform to Perry's lair.

"Ok now everyone follow me except mom and dad I don't want you guys learning how to shoot and Perry when Candace comes home bring her here immediately," said Phineas. Perry nodded and exited the base. Once he was gone Phineas led everyone to a simulation room.

"Ok this is where I got my training this is a simulation room, with it I will create different scenarios in which you will have to defend yourselves and come out alive," explained Phineas as he turned on a switch and stepped back onto the viewing platform.

"Ok now the weapons you have are real but are loaded with fake plastic bullets for now you will get real ones when you master the weapon," finished Phineas as he pressed a red button. The room immediately turned into a desert. A few seconds after bad guy pop ups began appearing all over causing the team to try to dodge the attacks. Within the first few seconds the round was lost and everyone was either dead or shot by friendly fire. Phineas rubbed his temples. This is going to take a while thought Phineas as he started the simulation up again except in a different location.

Outside:

Perry waited outside in the backyard in regular platypus form looking around for Candace. Candace was walking back from the mall with Jeremy and Stacy still depressed that Phineas was dead. She never could get over the fact that he was really gone. Candace, Jeremy, and Stacy walked into the backyard and saw Perry lying down in the grass alone.

"I wonder where everyone is," said Candace as she looked around for a sign of life. When she didn't see anyone she knelt besides Perry and stroked his head.

"Hey Perry where is everyone?" asked Candace. Perry chattered and pulled another lever behind a bush and lowered everyone into the lair.

"Hey where are we Perry?" asked Candace. Suddenly lights turned on and revealed her parents.

"Mom dad where are we?" asked Candace.

"I think we are in Perry's lair," replied Linda.

"Ok but he is a platypus he doesn't do much," said Candace confused.

"Well apparently he does," answered Linda pointing at Perry who was now standing up and in a fedora.

"What Perry is a secret agent too?" asked Candace. Linda nodded.

"Is everyone in our family an agent?" asked Candace surprised that Perry was an agent too.

"No just them," said Linda.

"So where is everyone else?" asked Candace.

"In the training room down the hall with Phineas," replied Linda.

"Wait Phineas is alive!" gasped Candace. Jeremy and Stacy stood there with astonished looks on their faces.

**Ok that's it for chapter 15. Next chapter Phineas trains everyone for the final battle and Andrew finds out Phineas escaped from the hospital. How will Candace react when she goes to see Phineas? What sinister thing will Andrew do once he finds out? Stay tuned to find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

No Point of View:

Phineas and his friends finished their final training before taking a break and sat down in a lounge like area with Phineas.

"So Phineas now that we are done with our training what do we do now?" asked Buford.

"Well you do nothing because all I wanted was for you guys to know how to defend yourselves incase Andrew decides to attack any of you," said Phineas.

"So wait we can't go out and help you on missions?" asked Ferb.

"Sorry Ferb but I don't want to put any of you in danger more than I have too," said Phineas.

"Listen Phin I think you owe us for keeping this a secret for so long and the least I can do is protect you on missions," said Isabella taking his hand. Phineas sighed knowing that this was one argument he wasn't going to win.

"Alright I will think about it ok?" asked Phineas kissing Isabella.

"Deal," replied Isabella kissing Phineas back.

"Alright well that's it for today but everyone is sleeping over for a while until Andrew becomes a less dangerous threat," said Phineas walking everyone towards the elevator to the backyard. Everyone nodded and went to call their parents to bring over clothes.

"Phineas?" called Candace walking up to them.

"Oh hey Candace where have you been I was worried," said Phineas smiling. Candace looked at him for a second before running up to him and giving him a giant hug.

"Oh I missed you little brother," said Candace smiling and letting out a few tears of joy.

"Thanks Candace I missed you too," said Phineas hugging her back.

"All of our parents agreed," said Isabella after a few minutes of phone calls. Baljeet and Buford nodded as well and walked over to them.

"Ok good, hey Ferb I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!" exclaimed Phineas. Everyone smiled glad that they could once again hear him say that.

"Let's build a giant force field around this house to protect us against outside threats," said Phineas grabbing some blueprints and heading inside. Ferb nodded and followed him inside with everyone else. Phineas sat down in the living room and set up sleeping arrangements with stacks of movies and board games at the ready. In the kitchen Linda and Lawrence were preparing spaghetti for dinner.

"Ok now that we know the design we can relax for the rest of the night and tomorrow we can get to work," said Phineas smiling.

"But Phineas what if Andrew attacks tonight?" asked Baljeet nervously.

"Nerds got a point dinnerbell," said Buford.

"Well I thought of that already and Major Monogram my superior officer has already put a battalion of undercover animals around this house, including your Chihuahua Pinky," Phineas pointing to Perry and Pinky sitting on another couch with their fedoras on.

"So wait my pet Chihuahua is a secret agent too?" questioned Isabella.

"Why yes, yes he is," answered Phineas.

"Well that explains a lot," said Isabella thinking about all the times Pinky has disappeared like Perry.

"So all animals in the tri-state area are secret agents?" asked Buford.

"Yeah basically," replied Phineas. Phineas opened his mouth again to say something but was interrupted by their mom.

"Kids dinner time," called Linda from the dining room.

"Ok mom!" shouted Phineas running with the others to the dinner table to eat.

"Buford is starving," said Buford sitting down and grabbing a huge amount of food and gobbling it down in no time.

"Is Buford always this hungry?" asked Linda watching Buford eat plate after plate of spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Yes, yes he is," answered Baljeet. Linda nodded and began eating herself. After they were done eating they went back to the living room and set up their sleeping bags. A short while later the fireside girls showed up and got comfortable as well setting up their own sleeping bags alongside everyone else's.

"So what now?" asked Ginger putting away the board game.

"Well we could watch a movie," suggested Gretchen.

"Ok lets watch Transformers 3," said Phineas. Everyone agreed and Phineas put it into the DVD player. About an hour into the movie though Phineas' watch buzzed and he got up and excused himself.

"I thought Phineas was done keeping secrets from us," said Baljeet.

"Well I thought he did but I am going to listen," said Ferb getting up as well and following Phineas. Everyone else pondered whether or not they should follow and eventually followed Ferb to Phineas' room. They all crept up and put their ears to the door and listened in.

"Hello sir you buzzed," said Phineas talking to a screen that came out of his bedroom wall.

"Ah agent P you're here I know you're off duty right now but we need you to infiltrate Andrew's base of operations and sabotage his computer network," said the Major.

"Ok but isn't Andrew gonna be there?" asked Phineas.

"No he is at his secret robot factory right now making sure everything is going on schedule, but there will still be a few guards left guarding the base," said Monogram.

"Alright I will take the mission," said Phineas after a moment of thinking.

"Good Monogram out," said Monogram ending the transmission. Phineas pressed a button and the screen disappeared leaving a blank wall in its place. He then opened up a draw and grabbed his handgun and opened up the door to see everyone standing there with disapproving looks on their faces.

"Phineas where do you think you're going?" asked Isabella sternly.

"Listen everyone I need to go on a mission," said Phineas loading his pistol and putting it in his holster.

"Not without us you don't," said Ferb.

"Yeah dinnerbell you need us," said Buford.

"Ok no way I could never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you," said Phineas.

"But Phineas…" everyone said but was cut off by him.

"I know you all want to help me but you can't I need to do this by myself and I will be back later and perfectly fine," said Phineas putting on a jetpack and flying toward Doofenshmirtz old building that now said ANDREWS EVIL EMPIRE. He landed on the roof and climbed inside one of the windows.

Andrew watched from his factory as he saw Phineas sabotage one of his computers.

"How did Phineas escape!" shouted Andrew to himself as he called his security at the building Phineas was in.

Phineas was walking through a hallway back to his jetpack on the roof when four men with guns stepped in front of him.

"Don't move, or we will shoot!" shouted one of the guards. Phineas slowly lowered his hands and was about to make his move.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 16. Next chapter more exciting stuff happens. Also will Phineas make it out of there alive? Will he be captured? Find out in the next chapter of An Unforgettable Summer.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

No Point of View:

Phineas knew he couldn't surrender since Andrew would probably torture him. He slowly brought his hand down to his gun and once he got in just the right position he pulled out his gun and fired upon the guards hitting them all in their vests except for one who dodged it and shot Phineas twice in the vest and once in the leg. Phineas shot the last guard in the vest after he recovered from his pain enough to aim down his sight. Phineas knew more guards would be breaking down the doors any minute so he jumped out the window and was caught by his jetpack. Phineas flew off in extreme pain but was glad he succeeded in his mission. When he arrived home he crept inside and up the stairs to the first aid kit and brought it with him to the kitchen. Before he got there though he was interrupted by the lights in the living room turning on to reveal all his family and friends staring wide eyed at him.

"Um hey guys?" said Phineas bright red.

"Phineas what is that first aid kit for?" asked Linda sternly.

"Well you see I was ambushed by a bunch of Andrew's body guards and got shot…" started Phineas but was interrupted.

"You got shot!" shouted everyone.

"Well three times actually but two of them hit my vest but unfortunately I got shot in the leg," ended Phineas. Everyone looked at him seriously for a second and then began shouting out questions.

"Phineas we need to get you to a hospital," said Linda grabbing her car keys.

"Sorry mom but we can't go to the hospital he will try to kill me since he has operatives there," said Phineas.

"What do you expect to do then since you're shot in the leg?" asked Isabella worriedly.

"Don't worry guys I will just take the bullet out and hope it hasn't grazed my femoral artery.

"Hope?" asked Isabella.

"Yeah anyway here I go," said Phineas getting a pair or surgical scissors and cutting open his pant leg to reveal a nasty gunshot wound. Phineas took a deep breath and with his remaining strength pulled the bullet out of his leg. Phineas screamed out in pain but after he bandaged it up he was ok.

"Alright now that that nasty business is out of the way I am ok so let's all relax," said Phineas.

"Phineas don't you ever scare me like that again," said Isabella with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Isabella I was just doing my duty to protect everyone," said Phineas hugging Isabella.

"I know it's just that I get so worried," sobbed Isabella.

"It's ok Izzy I'm sorry I worried you so much, from now on I will be more careful ok?" apologized Phineas.

"Ok," said Isabella looking up. The two looked into each other's eyes and sealed it with a long kiss.

"I'm sorry if I scared anyone else I was just following orders and wasn't as careful as I should have been," said Phineas as he looked at his other family and friends he had worried. Before anyone could say anything else though Phineas' watch rang and he answered it.

"Hello sir," greeted Phineas.

"Hello Agent P we heard about what happened and just wanted to make sure you were ok," said Monogram.

"Don't worry sir I will be fine what's the other news?" asked Phineas.

"You can read me so well Agent P the other news is that Andrew was so mad that you're still alive he ordered the invasion of the tri-state area sooner than we expected and we need your help to stop him," said Monogram.

"Yes sir," saluted Phineas turning off the transmission and pulling out a shotgun that was hidden under the couch.

"Man how many weapons does he have in this house?" asked Buford.

"Phineas you can't seriously be thinking that you're going out on another mission with those injuries," said Isabella blocking his path so he couldn't leave.

"I'll be fine but I need to stop Andrew," protested Phineas.

"Not tonight you aren't," said Isabella sternly.

"But…" started Phineas.

"Nope," said Isabella turning him down again.

"Ok I guess I can relax tonight," sighed Phineas putting down his gun and going to sit down again. Isabella nodded and sat down next to him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Phineas opened it up to reveal one of Andrew's robots.  
>"Surrender or die," said the robot loading his gun.<p>

"Oh shut up," said Phineas pulling out his pistol and shooting it several times rendering it a pile of scrap metal.

"Um Phineas did you have to be that violent?" asked Isabella.

"I guess not but I am a little grouchy since I got shot," replied Phineas.

"Well in that case I think it's time you kids watch a few movies and go to bed," suggested Linda. Everyone nodded and Candace and Stacy went upstairs to her room while Jeremy went into Phineas' room. The parents were the last to leave making sure everyone was comfortable downstairs.

After a couple of movies everyone was tired and decided to call it a night.

"Good night everyone," said Phineas lying down on the couch. Everyone else said their goodnights and turned off all the lights. Almost immediately after that you could hear almost everyone sound asleep except for two people.

"Phineas?" whispered Isabella.

"Yeah?" asked Phineas.

"I was wondering if I could sleep on the couch with you I'm a bit cold on the floor," said Isabella blushing.

"Sure Izzy come on up," replied Phineas smiling scooting over to make room for her. Isabella got out of her sleeping bag and crawled up onto the couch with Phineas. Phineas put his arm around her and Isabella put her head on his chest both of them sighing with content. It didn't take long after that for them to fall asleep after that since all they needed to be happy was each other.

**And that's the end for chapter 17. Next chapter the team convinces Phineas to let them help him and Andrew gets to be a bigger threat then ever when he attacks the tri-state area. So stay tuned for the next chapter of An Unforgettable Summer.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

No Point of View:

Phineas woke up the next morning early so he could get an early start to the day before Monogram called to send him out on yet another mission. He was still sore from the gunshot to his leg but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Phineas did wish he could spend more time with his friends and family and especially Isabella but he had a duty to do. He decided he could think about asking Monogram for some vacation time but he would do it later, right now he had to get ready and make breakfast. Phineas was about to get up but he remembered everyone was sleeping in the same room he was. He looked over and smiled to see Isabella in his arms. He decided he would try his best to keep quiet but that he needed to start making breakfast now. As carefully as he could Phineas slowly sat up and started to walk towards the kitchen but stopped when he felt a small tug on the back on his shirt. He turned around to see Isabella rubbing her eyes and smiling at him. Phineas smiled back and walked back towards her.

"Hey Izzy sorry I didn't mean to wake you up so early," apologized Phineas.

"It's ok I was going to wake up soon anyways," reassured Isabella taking a hold of his hand.

"Ok do you want to help me make breakfast?" asked Phineas.

"I would love to Phin," replied Isabella. Phineas smiled and led Isabella to the kitchen to begin making breakfast for everyone. Phineas went to the fridge and grabbed some eggs and Isabella grabbed the bacon and bread.

"Hey Isabella do you want me to make an invention that will cook all this food for us in under five minutes?" asked Phineas. Isabella nodded in support even though she wouldn't mind cooking and watched as Phineas built a small invention that looked like a toaster oven.

"Phineas isn't it a little small to fit everything in it?" asked Isabella.

"Well it may look small on the outside but its way bigger on the inside," said Phineas opening it up. The inside looked like four ovens put together.

"Wow Phineas nice job maximizing space," complemented Isabella.

"Yeah Ferb taught me how to do that a few summers ago," replied Phineas loading the food into the giant oven.

"Ferb is still a man of action huh?" said Isabella.

"Yes, yes he is and even though he talks more now I think he will stay that way," answered Phineas before getting interrupted by the timer on the stove.

"Well breakfast is served," said Phineas bringing the food over on plates and setting them down on the dining room table.

"Well Phin we still need to wake everyone else up," added Isabella walking towards the living room. Phineas nodded in agreement and walked upstairs to knock on the doors. After about fifteen minutes everyone was downstairs yawning and stretching and joining each other at the large dining room table.

Breakfast was somewhat quiet than usual Phineas noticed as everyone tried to avoid eye contact with him, even Isabella at some times. It was as if everyone was communicating telepathically with each other.

"Guys, is there something wrong?" asked Phineas deciding to start asking questions. No one answered but looked at each other once more.

"Listen if there is something wrong I want to know," said Phineas sternly.

"Well Phineas while you were gone we all had a small conversation about you," replied Linda quietly.

"About me?" asked Phineas.

"Yes we talked about letting other people go on your missions to watch your back," answered Linda.

"Guys I thought I made it clear that if anything happened to any of you I would never forgive myself," said Phineas.

"Yeah but Phin if anything happened to you then we would never forgive ourselves for not keeping you safe," cut in Isabella tears welling up in her eyes. Phineas sighed in defeat knowing that he would not win this battle.

"Ok ok you win Izzy I will let you guys help me," said Phineas hugging Isabella. Isabella smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Phineas did the same and they were locked in a passionate lip lock until they were interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Ah Agent P am I interrupting something?" asked Major Monogram noticing them kissing.

"Oh uh sir I was just um…" stuttered Phineas his face red from blushing.

"No need to explain Agent P we have just received word that Andrew has finished his robot army and is on his way to the factory now to start the invasion, we need you to stop him," explained Major Monogram giving the daily mission briefing.

"Yes sir, consider it done," said Phineas saluting with his available hand while holding onto Isabella with the other.

"Good luck Agent P Monogram out," said the Major ending the transmission.

"Ok guys sorry I gotta leave so early but duty calls," said Phineas letting go of Isabella and walking towards his lair entrance to suit up. He was stopped though by his friends and family stepping in front of him and he remembered what he had said. He sighed once more and nodded taking Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and the rest of the fireside girls with him to help him on his mission.

"Ok guys remember your training and also remember these weapons are not toys they are very dangerous," said Phineas hopping into his hover car. Everyone nodded and took a seat behind him since of course Isabella took the front seat next to him. Phineas smiled and took Isabella's hand and drove off towards the robot factory.

**Ok that's it for chapter 18. Next chapter the team arrives at the robot factory and a giant battle starts. Will everyone survive? Will Andrew escape again? Will the tri-state area be saved? Read to find out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

No Point of View:

Phineas and the others arrived at Andrew's factory in the hover car and jumped out at a secluded spot to make sure they weren't seen by the vast majority of robots guarding the factory.

"Ok there is Andrew's factory and according to my mission report Andrew should be inside," said Phineas looking over the file.

"So what's our mission again?" asked Buford.

"Our mission is to get inside the factory without being seen by these robots and shut them down from the main control room," stated Phineas.

"Ok then let's go," concluded Buford. Phineas nodded and walked towards the factory behind some bushes with the rest of the group following him.

"So what do we do when we find Andrew?" asked Ferb.

"We need to capture him and bring Andrew back to headquarters where Doofenshmirtz has a Reverseinator to turn Andrew back to his normal self," replied Phineas. Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Phineas until they came to secluded docking bay.

"Ok everyone stay close and follow me inside," said Phineas motioning for everyone to follow him into the factory bay door. Once inside Phineas turned on his GPS and followed it to the control room where a small droid robot was sitting in a chair typing away on a computer.

"That must be the control computer Andrew has set up to control his robots," concluded Phineas.

"Ok so what's the plan Phineas?" asked Buford.

"Well we will enter, take out the robot, and shut down the computer," stated Phineas loading his shotgun.

"Alright let's go," said Ferb taking out his submachine gun. Everyone else nodded and entered the room. Phineas was about to destroy the robot when it turned its whole head around and looked at Phineas with red glowing eyes.

"INTRUDER ALERT MUST DESTROY INTRUDER!" shouted the robot growing into a massive robot that towered over them.

"Oh snap," said Phineas before taking Isabella's hand and ducking behind a desk. The robot started shooting lasers out of its eyes and started to turn the room into Swiss cheese.

"So Phineas you made the robot in your plan sound so easy to destroy," mocked Buford.

"Yeah sorry I think I might have underestimated Andrew a bit," replied Phineas.

"Yeah you can say that again," added Buford. Phineas glared at him for a second before taking out his pistol and shooting at the giant robot. Unfortunately all it did was bounce off the robot and fall to the ground.

"So Phineas any other ideas?" asked Baljeet.

"Yeah I think I do have one," answered Phineas pulling out a grenade and throwing it over his head. The grenade hit the robot and stuck to its head blowing it up and destroying the computer chip inside. What was left of the robotic body fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"That was awesome!" shouted Buford going over to the robot and stomping out its circuits.

"Ok Buford I think it's dead," said Baljeet trying to pull Buford away. Phineas shook his head and ran over to the computer taking a look at it. Once he did he realized that his intelligence was wrong and that this computer was a fake and the real one was at the D.E.I building where at least a hundred robots would be patrolling inside.

"Ok guys listen this computer is a fake probably planted by Andrew the real one is probably at his base of operations inside the purple building shaped like Ferb's head," said Phineas turning around and leaving the control room. The others quickly followed him and followed him out of the factory.

"Phineas what's the plan?" asked Isabella curiously.

"Well I think I should go into the building alone and you guys should go home," answered Phineas.

"I think you know that we are not going to go home," said Ferb.

"Ok I didn't think I could convince you guys to go home so here's the plan you guys will enter with me inside and help me take out any resistance in the main lobby then I will proceed upstairs to the top floor through the elevators where Andrew should be located in which case I will subdue him and bring him back to my headquarters where Major Monogram should be waiting to turn Andrew good again," finished Phineas almost out of breath.

"Wow Phineas did you just think up that plan?" asked Baljeet.

"Why yes, yes I did," replied Phineas as he hopped into his hover car and strapped himself in his seatbelt. The rest of the gang followed right behind them and before they knew it they arrived at their destination.

"Ok guys here we are Andrew's fortress," said Phineas stepping out of the hover car.

"Alright then what now" asked Buford scratching his head while loading up his gun.

"Wow Buford did you really just forget the plan that Phineas just thought up like a minute ago?" asked Baljeet a little annoyed at how thick Buford could be sometimes.

"And if I did would that be a bad thing?" said Buford a little defensively.

"It would be unless you wouldn't mind being annihilated by an army of robots," replied Baljeet sarcastically.

"Ok guys I think we get the point," interrupted Phineas as he stepped in front of Buford before he gave Baljeet a wedgie. Buford stopped and nodded his head as Phineas did the same.

"So anyways guys just remember your brief training and please try not to get injured," said Phineas a little sarcastically but the rest of the gang could hear the fear in his voice. They quickly nodded and headed towards the building to fight the army of robots waiting inside. But right before they got there though Phineas held Ferb back for a moment to talk to him in private.

"Hey Ferb listen I just wanted to ask if you could make sure Isabella's not in any danger while I am not with her?" asked Phineas nervously.

"Nothing will happen to her I promise," answered Ferb as he started to walk again towards the building.

"And Ferb be careful," called Phineas as he ran in the other direction.

"You to," whispered Ferb as he met up with the others at the front door.

"Ok everyone lets prepare to breach in three, two, one, GO!" shouted Ferb as he blew up the doors with an explosive.

"Oh God," whispered Ferb as he looked at the scene before him.

"**Ok I think that is where I will end this chapter here because I think it's a good cliffhanger. So will Phineas and his friends win the final battle? What is Ferb so astonished about? Will Phineas subdue Andrew? Find out in the next chapter!" **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

No Point of View:

Phineas ran up through the side alley way to the backdoor and kicked it open. He quickly looked around him and made sure the area near the door was clear before proceeding up the stairs as fast as he could. Luckily Phineas made it to the top of the stairs pretty quickly since he had intense training at the O.W.C.A.

"This must be Andrew's new penthouse suite, or Dr. Doofenshmirtz' old penthouse suite," thought Phineas as he prepared to kick down the door. Phineas took a quick deep breath and then destroyed the door with a small explosive. Phineas then threw in a flash bang and ran through the door with his gun loaded. Phineas looked up and saw Andrew on the ground with his hands covering his face recovering from the shock caused by the flash bang.

"Don't move Andrew put your hands on you head and come with me calmly back to the O.W.C.A. headquarters," stated Phineas as he pointed his gun at Andrew's head.

"Or what Phineas are you gonna shoot me, even you aren't bold enough Flynn, plus what do you think your beloved Isabella and your family and friends think after you take a life?" sneered Andrew.

"I wouldn't do that," said Phineas as he threw his pistol to the side and stood at the ready for an attack.

"Ha, ha, ha still too weak to do what's necessary huh Flynn well that's Monogram's first mistake!" cackled Andrew as he took his opportunity to trap Phineas in a laser cage.

"Ferb I hope you're having better luck then I am," muttered Phineas under his breath as he watched Andrew try to finish building something.

Meanwhile in the Main Lobby:

"Oh God," whispered Ferb as he looked at the scene before him. Inside the main lobby where a lot more robots then expected where waiting not to mention a giant robot that was carrying a giant double-bladed battle axe.

"Um Ferb what is our plan of action?" asked Baljeet nervously. Before Ferb could reply though they were knocked back several feet from the giant robot swing his battle axe around.

"Ok guys listen we need to take care of this big robot first before he destroys us all not to mention the building but anyway the fireside girls and Isabella will lay down cover fire on the right while Buford, Baljeet, and I will attack from the left ok?" said Ferb into the radio. Everyone nodded in agreement and got into position.

"Ok ready, ATTACK!" shouted Ferb as he jumped over the desk he was hiding behind and started shooting the robot with his assault rifle along with Buford and Baljeet. The giant robot stood there until they stopped shooting to reload and then took his giant battle axe and swung it straight at Ferb who rolled to the left to avoid being chopped in half. Suddenly almost by accident a bullet from Ferb's gun ricocheted off one of the robots and hit the giant robot in between the eyes severally injuring the computer chip inside its head and disabling one of the arms. Ferb saw this and quickly put together a new plan to defeat the giant robot.

"Everyone I believe that the only way to defeat this giant metal robot is to directly shoot at its computer chip found in the robot's metal cranium," said Ferb into the radio.

"Wait what?" asked Buford.

"He said that we should shoot at the robots head to destroy it," translated Baljeet.

"Oh well he could have just said that," replied Buford defensively.

"Anyways let's kill this robot," interrupted Isabella.

"Alright fine," said Buford still a little agitated. Everyone else nodded in agreement and they quickly aimed all their guns at the target and shot it to pieces within seconds. The giant robot staggered a couple of second without its head before falling onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Alright guys now for the easy part," said Buford before jumping into the crowd of robots and taking out five of them.

"Ok listen I have this feeling that Phineas might need some backup so I am going to head up there," said Ferb.

"Wait Ferb I am coming with you," said Isabella following behind him. Ferb hesitated but slowly nodded and together they raced up the stairs to find Phineas Flynn.

Andrew's Penthouse:

Phineas was still locked in his laser cage looking around the room for a way to get out. He knew Andrew must have pressed a remote to activate the laser cage but he just couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" thought Phineas. He pondered for a moment before he saw something on Andrew's desk, a small black remote with a button on it that said release.

"Ah ha," muttered Phineas as he pulled out an extendable metal arm that went through one of the holes in the laser cage and very carefully inched its way towards the remote.

"Almost there," muttered Phineas. Andrew was luckily so engrossed in his project that he didn't notice the metal hand press the button and the laser cage turn off. Phineas jumped out and very quietly inched his way towards Andrew to attack him from behind. Andrew unfortunately saw Phineas out of the corner of his eye and turned around to kick Phineas in the chest. Phineas was knocked back from this attack but was still standing up to fight.

"Phineas Flynn when will you learn that you will never be able to defeat me," sneered Andrew as he balled his fists.

"Well you know what they say try, try again," countered Phineas as he got into a defensive stance.

"Well Phineas since you are here I might as well tell you my evil plan to take over the world!" exclaimed Andrew.

"I thought you were just going to take over with your giant robot army," said Phineas a little puzzled.

"No, no Phineas that was just the first part of my plan, you see Flynn once my robots take over the tri-state area, and they will, the government by which I mean Major Monogram will send in soldiers, mostly animals which I still don't understand why he uses animal agents besides you but whatever I am starting to ramble so anyway I made a giant incinerator cannon to destroy all government buildings!" laughed Andrew. Phineas knew that in the process of destroying building he would also take innocent lives.

"Andrew I can't let you do this," said Phineas sternly.

"I know you can't Flynn which is why I will destroy you first!" shouted Andrew before charging at Phineas.

"**Ok that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter the final battle continues. Will Phineas defeat Andrew and turn him good again? What is Doofenshmirtz planning? Will Andrew take over the world? Find out in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

No Point of View:

Andrew charged at Phineas and tried to knock him down but Phineas dodged Andrew by rolling to the left.

"Andrew this isn't you stop this madness!" said Phineas trying to turn Andrew back to normal.

"I'm sorry Phineas too many wheels in motion!" started Andrew as he turned around and ran into Phineas knocking him against the wall and knocking the air out of his lungs. Phineas fell to the ground trying to catch his breath but barely could before taking a kick to the face which knocked him against the wall again. Andrew took his chance and tried to stab Phineas through his heart. Phineas luckily regained enough energy to stop the knife from going through his heart but was stuck on the ground trying to hold back the knife.

"Goodbye Phineas Flynn," laughed Andrew as the knife inched its way closer to Phineas' heart.

"Andrew, don't do this," pleaded Phineas as he knew it was only a matter of time before the knife met its mark. Suddenly the door broke open to reveal Ferb and Isabella standing in defensive positions. Once they saw Phineas close to death they rushed towards him and Ferb kicked Andrew off his brother. Andrew quickly recovered and started to try to punch at Ferb, but he blocked Andrew attacks with ease as Isabella knelt beside Phineas to check on him.

"Hey Izzy great timing," thanked Phineas.

"Hey yourself you better be more careful otherwise I might never forgive myself," said Isabella Helping Phineas stand up. Phineas smiled and went to help Ferb out with Andrew. Andrew finally broke through and tripped Ferb by sweeping under his legs. Ferb toppled over and was then kicked across the room into the far wall. Andrew decided to get rid of this nuisance so he pulled out a revolver and aimed at Ferb's head. Right before Andrew shot though Phineas kicked the gun out of his hand and tackled him to the ground. The swift tackle caught Andrew off guard and he was pinned under Phineas' body. Isabella took this chance and put handcuffs around Andrew's wrists and helped Phineas stand up.

"Ok Andrew is subdued and we are headed back to base," radioed Phineas through his wrist communication watch.

"Good work Agent P Doofenshmirtz just finished his Reverse-inator to return Andrew to his normal self," said Major Monogram.

"Copy that we will be there in a few minutes," replied Phineas before ending the transmission.

"Phineas we destroyed all of the robots but a few bigger ones escaped and are headed up towards you," warned Baljeet.

"Ok stay down there and wait for us to escape," said Phineas as he headed towards the door but was stopped when two giant robots blasted down the door. Isabella threw a grenade and blew up the first robot but the second one dodged the explosion and knocked Isabella back several feet. Phineas charged from the left with a pistol and shot at the robot several times making little damage before being punched in the stomach sending him flying back into a computer. Ferb was angered by this and charged at the robot with a pistol and jumped over it and shot at its fragile armored back which damaged some of its circuits but it could still move well enough to push Ferb back. Isabella then came in from the left and did a back flip onto the robot and tore out some rather large wires with her knife. The robot lost function in its right arm but reached over with his left and tried to grab Isabella but she jumped off and dodged the attack. Phineas took this opportunity to attack from the right where the robot was vulnerable and placed a small sticky explosive where Isabella tore out the wires and quickly jumped off to take cover. The robot didn't notice what Phineas had done so it charged at Phineas with a metal pipe but before it could attack its head exploded and it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Good work Isabella, and you too Ferb," complemented Phineas. Ferb gave a quick thumbs up and Isabella blushed a little.

"You did great too Phin," returned Isabella with a smile. Phineas felt his heart melt from that smile but quickly regained composure to complete the mission at hand.

"Ok Ferb can you hold onto Andrew we have to go," asked Phineas.

"Of course," replied Ferb holding onto Andrew so he couldn't escape.

"Ok let me destroy his machine really fast," called Phineas as he ran over to the incinerator and planted a C4 charge onto it.

"Ok guys let's leave before this explodes," said Phineas as he started running towards the door. Isabella and Ferb nodded and quickly followed Phineas. After a few minutes they arrived in the lobby where everyone else was waiting along with Buford who was standing on top of a small pile of robots with Adyson gazing at him dreamily.

"Ok everyone let's get out of here before the C4 blows," warned Phineas as he hopped into the hover car with everyone putting on their seatbelts.

"Did you say C4 as in the plastic explosive?" asked Baljeet nervously.

"Why yes, yes I did," replied Phineas starting up the hover car and flying back towards the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Buford. In the distance they could hear a small explosion coming from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

In less than five minutes the group arrived at the backyard to be greeted by family and friends. Linda pulled Phineas and Ferb into a hug and everyone talked about the dangers and victories. Finally Phineas took Andrew in restraints down to the giant oak tree. Everyone watched as Phineas was lowered into his base by an elevator. Once inside the base Phineas saw Major Monogram standing next to a giant laser gun with Doofenshmirtz typing away at a computer with Perry watching him.

"Good you're here Agent P, now we can turn Andrew good again," said Major Monogram as he led Andrew over to a red x on the floor.

"Ok Doofenshmirtz hit it!" shouted Monogram.

"Ok Francis," muttered Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey I heard that!" replied Monogram. Doofenshmirtz ignored this and hit a red button on the control panel which made the inator release a beam of green light that hit Andrew and then shut off.

"Did it work?" asked Phineas.

"Hey where am I?" asked Andrew as he had no recollection of what had happened over the last few weeks.

"Andrew?" asked Phineas as he unchained him.

"Hello are you Phineas Flynn the inventor?" asked Andrew.

"Why yes, yes I am," answered Phineas. Andrew shook his hand and brushed himself off.

"I have heard so much about you from my cousin Jeremy," explained Andrew.

"Good I am glad you are back to normal," said Phineas.

"What do you mean back to normal?" asked Andrew confused at what he had said. Phineas took a deep breath and told Andrew the whole story of how he got here. Andrew could only listen in disbelief.

"So wait I almost took over the whole world?" asked Andrew a little scared at the thought.

"Yes, yes you did but luckily we stopped you in time," reassured Phineas.

"Yeah I am so glad I didn't hurt anyone else," said Andrew.

"So do you want to meet my friends and your cousin up top?" asked Phineas as he stood back on the platform.

"Why yes, yes I do," replied Andrew hopping onto the platform with Phineas and was lifted to the backyard.

Back in O.W.C.A. Headquarters:

"Great work everyone now Agent P you can go back to being Dr. Doofenshmirtz' nemesis," stated Monogram. Perry nodded and looked at Doofenshmirtz.

"So if we're enemies again does that mean…" started Doofenshmirtz but was pushed into an escape pod by Perry and launched towards the D.E.I. building.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" shouted Doofenshmirtz before hitting the side of his building. Perry smiled and walked off. A few hours after apologies and reminiscing Phineas returned to his lair to talk to Major Monogram.

"Hello sir do you still want me in the agency or are you going to erase my memory?" asked Phineas.

"Agent P you are one of the best agents this agency has ever seen and the first human agent I might add so we would be honored if you came and worked for us permanently," said Monogram hopefully.

"Sir it would be my honor," replied Phineas.

"Good here you go Agent P," said Monogram proudly as he handed Phineas a badge and a fedora.

"So who is my new nemesis?" asked Phineas curiously.

"There is an arms dealer named James Voloski," explained Monogram handing him the file. Phineas took it and returned to the backyard where Isabella was waiting.

"Hey Izzy," greeted Phineas as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Hey Phin what did Major Monogram tell you?" asked Isabella.

"Oh um well I still have to work for him," replied Phineas nervous about what Isabella would think. Isabella was silent for a moment before answering.

"It's ok Phineas I understand just promise me you will be careful," said Isabella.

"Don't worry Isabella, I promise I will," reassured Phineas.

"Good now we better get inside before they eat dinner without us," giggled Isabella as she took Phineas' hand in hers and together they went inside to spend the rest of the summer together.

Andrew spent the rest of the summer helping Phineas out with inventions when Phineas wasn't on missions and apologized for the carnage he caused although no one could really blame him since it was Doofenshmirtz' fault. And as for Perry he continued to subdue Doofenshmirtz over the rest of the summer break. James Voloski, however, well that's a different story.

"**Ok that's the last chapter of An Unforgettable summer so I hope you all enjoyed my story. I really appreciate everyone who read this story and also gave good reviews it fuels my desire to write. Also I am going to make a sequel to this called ****School's in session**** so look out for it. Again thanks for reading and reviewing."**


End file.
